What true love means
by Tigerbaby7
Summary: sachiko and yumi are finally married, they ae starting their lives, living happily until the Sachiko past comes back and huants them. the past she never told Yumi about, will yumi fight and win against the battles to come or will she give when the stress is too high and it feels like the world is against her. rated teen for now
1. Chapter 1

Maria 1

"Sachiko we are going to be late. Let's go." Sachiko father said and walked out of her bedroom. Sachiko looked at the pictures of her and yumi. She smiled and traced yumi face bringing back the memories. Sachiko sighed and stood from her chair. When she walked passed the full body mirror she stopped and gazed upon herself. She smiled and twirled in her wedding dress she has always wanted. It was her dream wedding dress. Strapless that shown her perfect shoulders, the torso had red roses following down on the left side and the bottom flared out. Her hair was put in a bun with one single curl coming down the side on each side. She smiled knowing today was her day.

"Sachiko your father is impatient we need to leave to head to the chapel now." her mother walked through the open door and distrupted her from her thoughts. "You beautiful my child." she smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you mother for everything you have done in my life. I can't express how grateful I am for everything you and father have done for me." Sachiko teared a little and bugger her mother back.

"It's a parents love that helped you were you are today. Now let's go before we are really late for your own wedding." she released Sachiko and practicly dragged her out of the room. It's not lady like but she was to excited about today to let anything ruin it.

"You so beautiful Sachiko. I am so proud of you." her father spoke gently. And hugged her after she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you father." she hugged him as tight as she can and gazed upon her onee-sama. She released him and hugged her.

"You will be fine, now just relax and breath. You don't know how proud I am to call you my little sister. Now we must leave or we will be late." youko spoke as she released and kissed her fore head.

"It's my wedding if I want to be late, I will be late." she teased her family and onee-sama. They laughed and left the Ogasawara mansion. They all filed in the limo and drove to the Lillian chapel.

XXX

When the arrived to her high school, everyone stepped out of the limo but her.

"Sachiko it's to late to have second thoughts we are." her father spoke rather unexpected.

"I would like a moment with onee-sama please. We will catch up." Sachiko said as she grabbed Youko wraist.

"Yes but please do hurry." her father mother said as she smiled. She gently pushed her husband away from them and passed throughout the gates.

"Sachiko are you alright?" Youko glanced at her and placed a hand on her cheek and held her other hand.

"Yes I just to thank you for everything you have done for me, for us. This you not of been possible with you. Thank you so much onee-sama." Sachiko feared as she burried her face into the crook of youko neck.

"Sachiko don't thank me just yet. You two can tank me after now let's go. Let's not keep the groom waiting any long." she chuckled as she hugged her and stepped out of the car. Sachiko took a deep breath and released it. She stepped out of the car and followed youko to the chapel. When she entered she stopped at the Maria statue and put her hands together. 'Maria-sama please give me the strenghth I will need today and let us live a joyous life together.' she opened her eyes saw all of her friends entering the chapel.

"Sachiko... They are waiting for you." youko spoke and placed a hand on her back. Sachiko relaxed and she exhaled deeply and smiled.

"I am so nervous. I am more nervous when I stood up to grandfather. And I was a train wreak before that. Why am I this nervous, excited and so many other emotions?" Sachiko asked as she looked up to the Maria statue.

"It's because you are finally happy and you are afraid that you will fail and lose at the same time. What you are feeling is what I felt when I married your father and what all the other couples all around the world are feeling. You will be fine my child. Just have faith in yourself." her mother approached them and reassured her.

"Alright mother let's go." she smiled and walked to the chapel. When to slowly approached the usher nodded to the priest inside and shut the door after Sachiko mother and youko walked inside.

"Don't worry Sachiko you will be fine, just relax and breath. Remember you wanted this. You will be happy I know it." her father hugged her one last time as he reassured her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

"Thank you for father for everything." Sachiko took a deep breath in and released it. The door creaked opened and the ushered appeared.

"It's time. When you the doors open you know what to do." The both nodded and smiled. Sachiko took one last breath befor the doors opened into her future life. The closed her eyes and silently followed her father as the liked arms and entered the chapel. Once the music statred playing she opened her blue eyes and smiled at her future. A brown hair woman who she has fallen in live with. A woman you broke her from her cold shell and showed her what happiness and how to live. The woman named Yumi.

Yumi turned around and smiled. Yumi had her hair pulled back in a single pony tail and wore a black tux that Sachiko father had worn on his wedding day. It was tailored just for her. She felt it wasn't proper and she was not worthy of it but when she learned that all Ogasawara grooms wore that style she felt extremely honored as she was welcomed into the Ogasawara family. That was the same night that her and Sachiko stood up to her grandfather and proclaimed their happiness.

At first her grandfather that she was a digrace to the family and nearly disowned her after her had her put on house arrest and pushed the wedding of her and Hiro up. Saguru had died in a car accident a couple of weeks before she has graduated. Her grandfather had another engagement filed. But when her friends had learned the reason why the wedding was pushed, the all came together as a team and fought. Sachiko father was reluctant to help but when so many nights of hearing his daughter cry herself to sleep, well he disobeyed his father and helped his daughter find true happiness.

He had asked Youko to gather all her friends and meet them at the rose manison. Once they met and had a plan to free Sachiko from her pain chain, they put it into motion. After they had her grandfather finally where they wanted him, he released her from the engagement on accept she will still produce an heir. After she released from the house she ran into yumi waiting arms. They both cried and kissed, after so many weeks of not being together they were finally happy.

"Yumi?" Sachiko called loving shaking yumi from her thought.

"Yes?" yumi answer sheepishly. Everyone laughed and giggled. Yumi blushed while Sachiko just sighed.

"Yumi do you really have to be reminded of everything?" Sachiko spoke and shook her head.

"I am sorry I was lost in my bride's beauty. Sachiko you so gorgeous." yumi offered her hand out to Sachiko. Sachiko smiled and blushed at her and gazed into her mocha eyes that she loved so much. Sachiko father placed their hands together and kissed both on the cheek.

"Please take care of her. She is the world to us." Sachiko father teared as he released their hands. Yumi tugged in Sachiko hand leading to her.

"Yes sir. She is my world and I will treasure her for eternity." yumi gazed into her brides blue eyes as she spoke. He wiped a tear and turned to take is his place next to his wife.

"Dearly beloved we are gather here to day to unite to people together. A union that is very unquine like no other. These beautiful woman have been through a lot of pain and suffering and They have asked to only declare the love for one another fist. Ogasawara Sachiko please be the first to declare you love."

"I, Ogasawara Sachiko, declare my heart, mind, body, and soul to fukuzawa yumi for the remained of our lives..." Sachiko closed her eyes and took deep breathe and released it and opened her eyes again. "I am goin to speak from my heart. Yumi, you have shown me so much that I cant express my thankfulness to you. You have shown me how to love and show love, knowing it's goingto be alright. When I saw you standing infront of maria-sama, I realized why I called you. It was my heart calling you. Even though I do not believe in love at first sight I must admit I am starting to now beaches you are my exact proof. I will always love you with everything I am and have to offer." Sachiko placed her hand on yumi cheek and wiped away the tear that has escaped her eyes with her thumb. Yumi leaned into her hand and smiled bigger than she was.

"Fukuzawa Yumi please convey you love for her."

"Sachiko when I met you I thought you were so cold and unforgivable sometimes. But when I learned of everything that has happened and will happen, I saw a very scared and lonely person. I wanted to help you escape your shell and show you the world is not a cruel place. But I never thought of falling inlove with the real you. I will admit it was not easy for me to break through your masks but if had a choice I would do it all over again and fall back unloved with you all over again. You have become my world and my heart. You are everything I could possible ask for in a person, including your flaws. I will and always ask you to be my friend, my lover and my heart. Always stay by my side and help blue push past the rough times and everything else the future has instore for us. I promise to give you everything I am and have to offer to you. I love you with all my heart and everything I am." Sachiko nearly fell into yumi arms and balled of pure happiness. Most of all the woman and some men teared up after hearing the speech. The priest had to compose himself and continue.

"Well after that all I can really say is Sachiko do you take yumi to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold In sickness and health, better or for worse, richer or for poorer. So along as you my live?" he looked to Sachiko.

"I do" Sachiko pulled away from yumi and gazed to her eyes regathering her strenghth.

"Yumi do you take Sachiko to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and health, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, so as long as you may live?" the priest looked to

"I do." yumi grinned bigger and squeezed Sachiko hand.

"Well I pronoun you wife and wife? And you may kiss the bride." the priest looked towards their fathers to make sure he was correct.

"It's about time too!" Sei yelled causing everyone to laugh and cheer as yumi pulled Sachiko in to a firm embrace and kissed her passionately.

XXX

"I am honored to intruduce to you the one and only mrs and mrs Ogasawara Sachiko and yumi." the announcer at their wedding reception spoke as the girls walked trough the double doors, hand in hand and made their way to their table. Everyone cheered and whistled, giving the newly wedded couple all their love and support. After they kissed before they sat, everyone cheered louder.

The announcer handed Sachiko the microphone. Sachiko looked at it then smirked. She grabbed yumi hand making her face her and placing a passionate kiss on her lips. She slowly place the microphone into yumi hands. One it was safely in her hands, Sachiko released her lips and stood behind yumi and wrapped her arms around her waist. She placed her head on yumi shoulders and gazed lovingly at her wife from the side. Yumi realized the mic was in her hand and looked to Sachiko. Before she could say anything Sei yelled for her to give a speech.

"EH?!" everyone laughed and giggled at yumi while Sachiko closed her eyes and tightened her grip on yumi waist.

"I love you and if you give a speech I will reward you properly tonight, my love." Sachiko whispered in her ear causing both of them to blush.

"I see they are already starting to plan the wedding night." Sei yelled again and everyone laughed harder. Yumi blushed even more while Sachiko glared at Sei.

"Sei leave them alone. And if you ruin the reception will feel my wrath. And you know it's going to be slot worse then Sachiko." Youko pulled Sei into her seat.

"Thank you Youko-sama...I want to thank you for all of you for coming and supporting us on our biggest day. It means a lot to us. And also for helping me reclaim Sachiko back and helping me stay strong when I thought I had lost her forever." yumi sheepish spoke but finally relax.

"Well the next time you need us to blackmail or set them up with a kidnapping just me a call and we will help." Sei yelled again as some of them shook their heads as the memory of setting Sachiko grandfather up with Sachiko "kidnapping".

"I will remember that one Sei. But all jokes aside, today meant a lot for us. We thought we would never be together. But now it was to you all who made our dreams come true. You have truly made me and Sachiko the most happiest people in the universe. We both personally thank all of you from the bottom of heart. For parents who gave birth and raised us to who we are today, for our friends who supported us, for us that will not be forgotten. We both are truly in your debt." yumi teared up at the end as Sachiko turned her around and held her in a tight embrace. She kissed the crown of her head and closed her eyes. Everyone cheered again. After everything was calm and everyone finished their dinner, it was time for their first dance as a married couple.

"Sachiko, yumi before you begin I just want to let you both know Sei picked the song for the dance. Good luck." Youko walked off leaving a bewilder yumi and speechless Sachiko.

"I hope she is not planning something to ruin this or I will..." Sachiko stopped speaking when the song started to play. It was the song they first danced to together from the play the did in high school. They both looked at her and smiled.

"Well my fair princess, shall I have this dance?" yumi bowed and offered her hand. Sachiko giggled and smiled behind her hand and curtsy

"Yes my shining prince, you may." Sachiko placed her hand in yumi's and the other one yumi's shoulder. Everyone gleamed at the couple as they started to loose each other in the dance. Pulling eachother closer and closer with ever twirl they did. By the end of the dance the were lip lock and and holding each other so tight that nothing would be able to come between them. They pulled away and smiled ignoring all the cheers and laughter amongst around them.

After the dance, cutting the 5 layer angel cake, that happily made it all over sei and yoshino after they tried to smear some all over sachiko and yumi face, but they tripped over sachiko dress and landed face first into the whole cake. Everyone busted out laughing including sachiko. Her parents and all of her closest friends were even more happy knowing that she will finally be happy. After every thing finally settled down and sei and yoshino were cleaned up but after pictures were taken, some of the toasts given, everyone was enjoying the reception, talking, laughing, and smiling. While sachiko and yumi where whispering and giggling between was true one of their happiest days...

"Hello everyone I know I have made my speech but as their fathers we would like to give our daughters their first wedding present." Sachiko father spoke into the mic, with yumi dad next to him. "So ladies please come." Yumi and Sachiko shared a quick glance to each other. They both stood up from their seats and yumi grabbed her hand and lead her to the small stage where the dj was.

"As your parents, we love you both so much we wanted to offer your something that you both. And it will be a load off our minds, knowing you both will be safe." they both said one after eachother. Yumi famther handed them a white bulky envolpe. She opened it, pulled out two keys, and read the papers with Sachiko. Both of them nearly cried. Sachiko covered her mouth with her hand. Yumi was speechless.

"EEEEEHHHHH! T-They bought us a house...not just any house my grandmothers house." they both said in shock. Yumi look to them and hugged Them both, Sachiko squeezed them tight as she let tears fall from her eyes.

"Everything is already been taken care of all of your belongs is in the house and it is ready. It's fully furnished with the finest furniture and we had a indoor pool installed also. When you both are ready to start living there, that is. This is our way of saying we love you...but please remember that you both are always welcome at our homes." their fathers spoke happily.

"Thank you you so very much both of you. I don't what to say. This... This is just to much." Sachiko spoke between sniffles. Yumi laid her hand in her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Sachiko we just want you both to be happy." her father spoke. Sachiko took a deep breath and smiled at yumi then them.

"Now stop the tears and let's celebrate your wedding shall we. Yumi would you mind if I borrowed my daughter for a dance?"

"And Sachiko would you mind I borrowed yumi?" they both didn't have time to answer after they were dragged to the dance floor for the father-daughter dance. After the dance , they returned to their seats. They gazed upon their friends and family watching them laughing, dancing, and enjoying eaxh other company. "Yumi why dont we go dance with our friends. I am going to step outside for awhile." Sachiko urged her.

"Are you sachiko? I have no problem staying here with you. I can come with you it doesnt bother me." Yumi questioned hoping she wanted her to stay with her even though they would be together forever. She had this feeling not to leave her alone.

"I will be fine yumi, i will not be long. Once i am done i will be right by your side." Sachiko states as she rubs her nose agaist yumi's, causing the younger girl giggle.

"Alright sachiko i will be waiting, but do not take to long." She kisses her on the lips and helps her out of her seat. They share one more kiss before they depart. Yumi watches her leave through doors and sigh.

"You know if you are already missing her, i wonder you ar going to be able to handle yourself when she is gone longer then this." Sei suprised her. Yumi jumps and sheirks. She turns to sei and youko standing infront of the table.

"Its not that i have this feeling to follow her. I dont know why i just do. " she looks back at the door .

"So we arent the only ones then," sei spoke softly.

"Onee-sama?" Touko appeared right behind her. Yumi gave another shriek and jumped. Sei and youko just giggled. 'What is it with people scaring me today?' She thought as she turned and faced her curly hair little sister.

"Please don't scare me like that." she let in a deep breath to slow her beating heart.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage with Sachiko-oneesama and she wanted me to give you a message." yumi hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you touko, it means a lot to me. And what is the message." yumi released her and smiled. Sei just grins having a plan develope in her mind.

Touko comes closer and whispers "She says meet her in the farthest office on the right and the study wing." she smiles bows and walks away. Yumi shakes her head trying to force the improper thoughts in the back of her head.

"If you will excuse me I have a bride to catch and bring her back. And Sei dont try anything either. Please Youko-sama make sure she doesn't." yumi states and bows.

"Don't worry yumi I won't do anything I am not supposed to do. And we will cover for you and Sachiko." Sei grins bigger and crosses her fingers behind her back. Youko just shakes her head and watches yumi walk off.

"Sei don't even thi..." youko attempted to finish but couldn't.

"Let's follow her something doesn't sit well with me. And I am not going to sit back and watch them get hurt. And youko don't even protest because I know you are feeling the same." Sei demanded softly and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the reception hall.

"Sei when did you become so serious?" youko asked when she realized that the dirty old man has started to change and this just proved it.

"When we stood up to Sachiko grandfather and the same with Yumi. Have you even noticed how she has became for protective of Sachiko. Yes she is still her happy, full of emotion self. But when it comes to Sachiko she like a different person. And Sachiko when we tried to throw the cake, missed and landed in it. I was for sure she would kill us. But she didn't. I don't even remember when she was so cold and almost heartless when she met yumi. They both have changed drastically and we didn't even see it." Sei whispered as her and follow yumi to the hallway.

XXX

When yumi came upon the door she glanced around and knocked. "Come in Yumi." she smiled and entered the room. Closing the door behind her and leaning againist it.

"Sachiko have you decieded to play hide and seek with everyone again? Because if you are that not very nice. After all they did plan all of this for us." she gazes at her wife standing infront of the open window looking out. Yumi quietly steps around the table and slips her arms around Sachiko waist. Sachiko places her hands on yumi arms and smiles.

"Hi yumi, I am glad you came." Sachiko whispers.

"Hi and of course I came. You didn't leave me with to many options." yumi said as she turn Sachiko around and kissed her passionately. Sachiko didn't resist, well like she wanted to after all she did plan this, and kissed back. After the lungs were screaming for breath. The didn't realize that Sachiko had slowly pushed yumi against the desk.

"I love you yumi." Sachiko whispered and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders pulling her right into a tight embrace. Yumi felt the kiss deepen when Sachiko slid her tounge across the her bottom lip. She heard Sachiko give a throaty moan when she granted her lovers wish.

Sachiko started to pull off yumi over coat and attempt to lay her down on the desk. "Sachiko we can't, not yet wait for tonight. Then you can ravish me all you want, my love." a blush appeared across yumi and Sachiko faces. Before either of them could say or do anything they were started by a knock. Recomposing herself first, yumi start to step forward but froze when the door swung open reviling seven me.

"Who the hell are you?" yumi steps infront of Sachiko and gives them a defensive stance.

"I thought my father told you the engagement was off." Sachiko demanded as she glares at the men. Yumi glances at Sachiko confused and back towards the men protectively of Sachiko.

"He did, but we decieded to come and take you anyways. After all the broken engagement didn't stand well with me. My family may of accepted but I refuse too. You after all are a rare gem that you only across once in a life time." a man with brown hair and rugged look spoke stepping in front of everyone.

"Thank you for that is true, but sorry she is already married. Now please leave. No scratch that leave this insistence." yumi demanded as she felt Sachiko slip her arm through yumi's.

"Yumi this is the man that my grandfather was forcing me to marry after Saguru died in that car accident. He is dangerous please be careful." Sachiko leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Awww so cute, to bad it has to end. Get her and place her in my car." the man demanded as the rest of the men approuched them. Yumi pushed Sachiko into the corner and held her ground. She punch and kicked the first two but was easily taken down by the three others.

"Yumi!" Sachiko yelled as she was grabbed and forced to watch then start to beat yumi in the stomach and face.

"Now my dear we have our own wedding to attend. Make sure she doesn't follow." the men holding yumi down as she tried so hard to fight back despite the pain in her body. One of the men punch her so hard in the face it knocked her out.

XXX

"What are you two doing?" touko quietly spoke startling Sei and youko as the watch yumi enter the room.

"Touko what are you doing here? We are making sure that yumi and Sachiko don't get themselves in any trouble." youko spoke clearly and irritated.

"Right I am here for the same. We better stop them before..."

"Touko go get Yuki and their fathers. Something is wrong." Sei whispers as she watch seven men appear out of another hallway and make their way to where yumi and Sachiko room. "Go now!" she demanded. Touko doesnt ask any questions, she sprints to the reception hall.

"Sei what has happ..." Sei places her hand over youko mouth as she pulls her quietly down the hallway.

Everyone is starting to question where the new married couple is when that are. They are spooked out of the thought and conversation when touko panting heavily thrown open the doors slamming them into the walls.

"Touko whats wro..." Yuki was the first to approach her and ask but was interrupted.

"Get you father and Sachiko father I think Onee-sama and Sachiko-sama are in trouble." she yelle catch the attention of everyone who ignored her when she entered.

"Touko where are they?" Sachiko father asked. When he approuched her with several of his body gaurds and yumi father in tow.

"Study hall last door on the right." she paired. Sachiko father nodes and leads the men in that direction.

XXX

"Stop struggling and come quietly Sachiko. This is for the better of the future." he speaks watching shruggle with all her might as she attempts to pull away to run to Yumi unconcession body.

"Yumi! Yumi! Wake up!" Sachiko yells as the men restaining her starts to drag her out of the room. But was stopped by two figures in front of the door as the man opened it.

"Well youko I know yumi and Sachiko wanted to be alone but with all these men. I am actually surprise they would even think about it. I thought they were both lesbians. But I guess I was wrong." Sei speaks quiet agitated.

"Sei this is not a game yumi is knocked out." youko clenches her fist. After she looks in the room she sees yumi laying on the floor bleeding.

"What!? No one knock her unconcession but me. I will fought all of you. I demand to know who did it." she yells. All the men look at each other and one raises there handin the back.

"Wow you are a big boy there is now way I can take you but I know several who can." she catches a group of men out of the corner of her eye and steps aside, pulling a bewildered youko aside.

"What ever I am the most powerful man in japan. I am not scared now step aside." the man scream is anger and walks out with Sachiko struggling at the men.

"What the he'll is going on?!" Sachiko father screams when he sees his daughter being dragged. "And you I thought I said the engagement is off. What the he'll are you going here?"

"I am here collection my bride." he smirks. The men holding throws Sachiko to the side. She runs into the room with Sei and youko to yumi. "Now I suggest you step aside old man."

"No and I am now the leader of the Ogasawara corporation. And I demand you to leave or you and you family will face the wrath of the name Ogasawara.

"You think that is going to stop me! You are dead wrong. I am more powerful then you." he laughs histerically

"Like he'll you are. I own more businesses than you all over the world. Beside I am not the one who is kidnapping. You want to know why I am the leader and not my father. It's because my father did the same and I almost ruined him. I can and will do the same if you and your men don't leave right now." he demanded. The rugged man and his men left with out a fight knowing her will lose. Once they left the entered the room. And watched in horror. Sachiko father and yumi father runs into the room and watch Sachiko.

"Yumi?! Please wake up. I need you. Don't leave me, you promised you won't. Wake up!" Sachiko cries and slapps her cheeks to attempt to wake her up.

"Yuki go get Sachiko doctor and hurry." yumi father demanded as he leaned down and brushed the hair out of yumi eyes. Yuki runs out of the room and sprints back to the reception hall. "Sei, Youko take Sachiko and clean her up. We will handle Yumi from here."

"I am not leaving her. I can't leave her." Sachiko teared as she grabbed yumi hand. She places a kiss on yumi lips and traced her lips and jaw line.

"The doctor is here." Yuki announces and walks behind the doctor.

"What happened?" he questions Sachiko as he starts examining her.

"She was grabbed and punched and kicked in the stomach and face. Will she be alright?" sachiko spoke as she helped the doctor take off yumi over coat. She handed the jacket to Sei. After a moment of finishing his exams he opened his bag and pulled a bottle with clear liquid and a cloth.

"She will be fine but Sachiko what I am about to do will wake her up. Just be prepared for anything." he splashed some o the liquid on the cloth. He placed it over her nose and waited for a couple of seconds.

"SACHIKO!" yumi jumped up yelling. The doctor and Sachiko grabbed yumi and held her down.

"Yumi it's alright I am here. I am alright. Please calm down." Sachiko hugged her. She rubbed her back trying to relax her.

"Sachiko I though I had lost you again." she pulled her in a tight embraced and winced at the pain in her abdomen. She threw sachiko back and grabbed her stomach.

"Yumi what pain are you feeling?" the doctor questions her in a worry tone.

"Sharp pain and it's tight. I have a glass stomach. I will be alright." she attempts to stand up but Sachiko pushes her back down. "Sachiko I will be fine this not the first time I been beaten and I know it won't be the last. I have to protect you." she places a hand on Sachiko cheek and smiles. Sachiko takes her and and lays it on top of hers and leans into it.

"Yumi at least have the doctor fully exam you. Please, do it for me. I would hate to have you badly injured yourself on my account."

"Alright Sachiko you win. But please make it quick. And I would give my life just for you my love." yumi blushes and snuggles into Sachiko embrace. "And beside I feel fine now that I am holding you."

"That is so cute! why cant you be like that youko. I think you need to learn from Yumi-chan." Sei giggles and receives a deadly glare from Sachiko yumi and youko. Yuki and the others quietly leave the room to give the girls a moment to themselves.

"Yumi please allow the doctor to look at you now." Sachiko sighs.

"Alright what do I receive in return?" yumi expresses a faint blush along with Sachiko.

"Oh come on you two will have the rest of the night to yourselves. Let's cut the flirting people. We have a party to attend to." Sei busts out laughing. Youko finally snapped and dragged her out of the room by her ear.

"And what would you like to have?" she whisper seductively.

"Hmmmmmm...I want a kiss." yumi places a finger on her chin and thinks.

"A kiss?" Sachiko raises an eyebrow.

"Yes a kiss." Sachiko captures her lips very passionately. Yumi relaxes and deepens the kiss by pulling her close and opening her mouth by forcing her tongue. Sachiko moans from it and slowly lays back pulling yumi on top of her.

"I know when i asked for a kiss this is not what I was expecting. But I will admit this is so much better." she pants after they pulled away gasping for air. She smiles in leans back in for another long passionate kiss. "I don't think I need to be examined I feel just fine now, maybe even better." Sachiko giggles and kisses her.

After a while of making out, the two decieded to rejoy the party but when they arrived they were surprised by the cheer of the guests.

"That's a great way to protect your woman. Take it to the stomach." "At least we all know she will always protect her.". "Yumi you are so amazing I never knew it had it in you to fight against large men." comments and cheering were rewarded.

"looks like my heroine is receiving a proper thank you from our guests." Sachiko squeezed her hand gaining her attention.

"If this is from them, then were is your thank you." yumi smirks. Sachiko attempted to cove the blush but she failed in the process. She smiles and leans in and kisses yumi on the lips.

"You will receive mine soon, my love. Very soon." she continues to kiss her.

XXX

"Your room is located on the 5th floor and your room number is 567. It's the honeymoon suite. Everything is ready as you have requested. Here is you key and please enjoy your stay. We will send someone in hour to ensure your stay is as you have requested." the receptionist had said and she handed yumi their room key.

"Thank you very much." yumi grabbed the key off the counter and walked towards Sachiko. She stood from her chair and followed her to the elevator. They were still in their wedding clothes. Sachiko had been dying to take off her dress as it continue to be a little problem getting in and out of the cars. She was starting to regret having it so fluffy at the bottom.

She opened the door and held it open for Sachiko to walk in. She followed her in carrying the bags as her cell phone started ringing. She closed the door, set the bags down and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yumi I am calling to let you know we just dropped your and Sachiko bags off at the hotel and sorry we couldn't stay. Your parents and sone of the family wants to see the town. Maybe you two can join us if you like?" Sachiko father said.

"Let me ask Sachiko...sweetheart do you...I am sorry but she is asleep. But I need to run into town anyways. If you could wait for about 30 minutes I can meet you somewhere?" she walked in to the bedroom and smiled when she saw Sachiko dead asleep on the bed. She quietly shut the door and headed back into the living room. She opened one of the suit cases and pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue sweater.

"Yes I will see you in the lobby in 30 minutes. See you then." he hung up the phone. She sighed and quickly and quietly changed. When she was finally done. She wrote a little note just in case Sachiko would wake up. She walked back into the bed room and set it on the pillow next to her. Yumi eyes lite up when she had a idea. She walked back into the living room and took a red rose and set it on the note. She kissed Sachiko and laid a small blanket on her and brushed her hair out of her face.

She left the room and started to head down stairs. When she arrived at the lobby she saw her family waiting. She walked over to them "Thank you for waiting. I had to leave Sachiko a note and get dressed." she bowed.

"It's quite alright I just hope that she will not be angry with you. You know how she hates to be away from you." her mother said. She smiled qt them and it turned into a smirk when they started to leave the hotel.

"Alright you what are you planning?" Yuki as as everyone glanced at her.

"I need to stop at a certain store if you don't mind? This has just given me a chance to pick up my gift." she asked sheepishly.

"What store is it? And I will assure the driver will Take you where you need to be." he father-in-law declares.

"Thank you it's called "Jade jewelers. Remember when you sent me Sachiko and I here after we had beaten you father. Well we went shopping and she found two necklaces of chenisises roses. On the outer part of the petal said forever and on the other love. But she couldn't buy them because they were sold out. So I ordered a set and they just came in a couple of days ago, turns out they are hand made. But when you see them, you will fall in love with them. I want to give them to her tonight as a wedding gift." she climbs in and tells everyone. She blushes slightly at the end.

"That's so sweet yumi. I know she is going to love them." yukki places a arm around her and squeezes. Everyone else smiles and nodded.

"Thank you Yuki." she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her ringing phone. "Speak of the devil." she answers it.

XXX

Sachiko moans when the repeated knocking has woken her up. "Yumi please get the door." when she heard the knocking again she opens her eyes and to find herself all alone. "Yumi? Where did she go?" she sighs and slowly crawls out of bed. She walks over to the door and open it. "How can I help you?"

A man holding suitcases bows slightly. He looked like her worked here and was the bell boy. "I am sorry to have intrupted you miss but, your father has asked to bring them up right away." he bowed again.

"It's alright please set them next to the desk." she open the door up more and allows him to enter. Once he places them next to the dresser he bows and leaves again. Sachiko looks around and realizes she had fallen asleep. She turns back to the bed and sees the note and the rose. She smiles and picks the rose and smells it, bringing a smile to her face. She picks up the not and read

"My goregous wife I have stepped out for awhile I seem to have to forgotten my tooth brush so I went to go buy one. I was going to wake you, but you were so cute I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I will be back soon I love you so much my angel. Love forever your yumi."

She brings the flower up and agin and smiles. She looks at the clock and reads 7:46. "Might as well change out of this dress. And into something comfortable. She stands up and walks over to her suit case and finds some cloths. She unzipps the dress and steps out of it. She puts on a blue t shirt and her favorite jeans. She walks around the bed after she hands up her wedding dress and looks out the window and notices her father enter the limo. "he must of just dropped the bags off." she shrugs and steps away from the window and grabs her phone out of the suitcase. She dials yumi number and steps into the bathroom.

"Hello, my gorgeous bride. I thought you were asleep when I left?" she hears after a phone rings.

"When are you coming back my love? And the bell hop woke me. He dropped off the bags that my father had left us." she could hear yumi slap herself and her giggling in the background. "Yumi who is there with you and why did you slap yourself?" she opens the shower curtain. And smirks as a plan has developed in her mind.

"I am on the bus and I forgot your father was dropping the bags off. I am sorry the bell hop woke you."

"It's no problem, by the way you might want to hurry. I am starting to feel lonely and I am about to take a bath. But I had thought I was going to take one with my groom, but she ran off." she giggled as she turned on the water and pours bubble bath into te water and spoke in a seductive tone.

"I am here let me go inside and I will be there in ten minutes." she hunts up the phone. Sachiko just giggles and steps away from the tub. She finds so relaxing candles in the drawer and sets them on the counter. She sets them up and lights them. She starts to undress and steps into the water. She leans back and smiles.

XXX

"I have ten minutes to get back." she yells. Everyone blinks and watches her jump out of the car and runs in the store. A elderly man approuched her.

"How can I help you miss?"

"I have an order waiting to be picked up my name is fukuzawa yumi." she pants and follows the man to the counter.

"Yes we have it and it says it already been paid for too. Just give me one second and I will grab it from the back." he types her name in and look up to the screen. He smiles and walks into the back. She looks at her watch. After a minute he comes back with a long black box. "Here you go miss." he hands her the box and she open it's.

"This is exactly perfect. Thank you so much." she closes it. She bows and leaves. She steps back into the limo with her family. "Back to the hotel. And quick." she reopens the box and shows them the two necklaces.

"She is going to love it Yumi. They are absulotly beautiful. But I would find away to hide it when you enter the suite." Sayako spoke loving.

"She is taking a bath right now and she wants me there and we all know how she can be when she doesn't get her way." yumi sighs with a blush on her face as she closes the box. Everyone nodes in agreement and smiles.

Five minutes pass and they reach hotel. Yumi steps out and bids everyone a goodbye. Once the limo drives off she walks into the hotel up the elevator. It reachers her floor and and she exits it and walks into her room.

"Sachiko?" she sets the box on the bed and takes off her jacket and set it on the arm of the chair. "Sachiko?" she walks into the bedroom. And notices the bathroom door is shut.

"I am in her love." she calls from inside. Yumi smiles and open the door reviling the Sachiko sparkle from the candlelight reflecting the water drops all over her naked body.

"Well this is a lovely surprise. Do you mind if I join you?" she starts to undress as Sachiko leans againist the rim and places her chin on it and stretches her hand out.

"I would love for you too." she speaks nothing but love. Yumi smiles and slips between Sachiko legs and leans back.

"Now this is what relaxing is. Especially after today." yumi giggles and smiles bigger. Sachiko wraps her arms around yumi waist and holds her tight. She places her chin on yumi left shoulder and smiles.

"Yes it is." she starts kissing yumi neck and shoulders. Yumi tilts her head to the side to allow Sachiko more skin. She moans softly when Sachiko kisses her sensitive spots.

"Yumi I love you so much. I can't stand when we are separated. I never want you to leave my side." she turns yumi around and kisses her passionately. She moans and burries her hand in yumi hair.

"Maybe we should get out I have a gift for you." she says in-between kisses. She kisses Sachiko one last time before she stands up and grabs a towel. Sachiko sighs and follows yumi. Yumi walks out and grabs her cloths and puts them on.

She sits on the bed and lays back. Sachiko Leans againist the door post and gazes loving at yumi while drying her hair with a towel.

"Yumi? Are you alright, you seem lost in thought?" Sachiko walks back into the bathroom and places the towel on stand.

"Sachiko why do you love me? I have told you why I love you, but you have never told me." yumi sits up and slide next to Sachiko. She interlaces their hands and places them in her lap.

"I love you because of many different reasons. I love you because you saved me from my dark and cold shell. You helped me realize I was more than a piece if meat and was about to be sold off to the highest bidder. Not only that you are not afraid to be how you are. As they say in America you are one-in-a-million. Yumi my love for you has grown so large my heart sometimes feels like it's going to burst. I can't really tell you why I love you because the list will continue on and on." she cuffs yumi cheeks and wipes away a tear that has escaped her eye. She captures her lips and lays yumi back. Yumi pushes Sachiko off and sits up. She turns around a picks up the present and hands it to her.

"I said I had a gift for you." yumi smiles and leans back on the bed. Sachiko opened the gift and her eyes gleam of happiness.

"Yumi it's beautiful. I love you so much." she picks up both necklaces and watches the light glimmer off the golden words.

"I knew how much you wanted them so I had to order it." she smiles knowing it was the perfect present. "Here let me put it on for you." she sets the one that says forever on it back into the box and hands yumi the other. Yumi sits on her knees behind her and clips the ends together. She wraps her arms around Sachiko shoulder and kisses her crown.

"Yumi would you mind if I put the necklace on you." yumi leans forward and captures her lips.

"I would love for you too." she turns around. Sachiko smiles after she clips it on. Yumi turns around and captures her lips once for. She wraps her arms around Sachiko neck and deepens the kiss. After they break for air. Yumi pulls Sachiko up to the pillows and leans her back.

"Yumi please be gentle." Sachiko nodes and speaks softly as yumi silently ask permission to take Sachiko shirt off.

"You know I will and you are so beautiful Sachiko."she gazes at Sachiko perfect body. she leans down and kisses her collarbone. Sachico wraps her arms around yumi head and moans.

"Y-yumi" yumi kisses her neck and then her lips. Kiss deepens as she pushes her tongue through Sachiko lips and the fight for domiance begins. yumi pulls away and gazes at her wife.

"This my love is only the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ring, ring, ring

Yumi slowly wakes from her dreamland and growls at annoying device. She rolls over from Sachiko slowly detaching her arm from Sachiko waist. She sits up and grabs the phones. She steps out of the bed and puts a silk robe on covering her nude body and heads to the terrace and opens the door.

"hello?" she spoke in a groggle tone.

"Good morning yumi-chan. I hope your night was wonderful." Sei cheerfully speaking.

"Sei-sama please tell me you didn't really ask that question. It was my wedding night of course it was wonderful. Now please state the reason why you called, so I can go back to bed." yumi unknowing that she was somewhat rude but hey who could blame her. She and Sachiko finally fell asleep about two hours ago.

"Yumi-chan it's almost 11. And everyone including your and Sachiko family is going out to eat and they wanted to know if you both would join us?"

Yumi hears Sachiko caller and pokes her head through the open door. "Sei I am tried maybe later just make sure we are awake. Now I am going back to bed Sachiko is calling me. Good bye." yumi hangs up and walks back into the room closing the door behind her. She smiles at Sachiko and crawls back in bed, sealing her arms around Sachiko waist and pulling her close, laying her head on her shoulder.

"Who was calling at this ungodly hour?" Sachiko wraps her arm around yumi shoulders pulling her closer and kisses her temple.

"Sei and almost 11 love. She wanted to know if we wanted lunch with them and the family. I don't know about you but I like sleep better." yumi snuggles and closes her eyes.

"Your right sleep does sound better." Sachiko does the same. It wasn't long until both were out cold. It wasn't long before Sei started knock on the door and waited but she knew no one would answer. She knocked again.

"Sei are you sure yumi said to make sure that they would be awake to join us? We all know they stayed up very late last night." yoshino questions her words.

"Yes she said that later make sure they are awake now where is that key?" Sei checks her pockets for the key card. She smiles when finds the key card in her jacket pocket and pulls it out.

"I am not going to even ask where or how you ended up with their card key." yoshino shakes her head.

"That is for me to know and no one to know about. Now let's see if our newly wedded couple are up and dressed." Sei giggled as she opened the door knowing full well that they are asleep. But she can't but poke fun at the two since tomorrow they leave for their month-long honeymoon then spending two weeks at Sachiko summer home.

"Yumi? Sachiko? Are you awake?" Sei slowly steps through the door and looks around. She smiles when she know answers.

"They are asleep. Let leave and go, I am starving." yoshino knows fully well she had fallen into Sei trap. As much as she wants to poke fun at the two, she doesn't want a very angry Sachiko on her tail. She knew fully well how Sachiko can be when she has had not had enough sleep. Unlike Sei of course she can't help but put her life on the line for a couple of laughs.

"No no let's wake them up. Remember what yumi said." she giggles. Yoshino sighs and shakes her head. Sei steps through the living room and notices the bedroom door is slightly cracked. A sly smile appears across her face. She walks over and quietly opens both doors reviling yumi and Sachiko asleep near the edge of the bed both in each other arms.

"Sei leave them. Or it's your funeral." yoshino pleads.

"Nonsense, beside after their "workout" they need to eat." she steps to the opposite side of the bed and slowly and gently pokes yumi. "Yumi? Yumi? It's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes." yumi groggy speaks rubber her face in Sachiko shoulder.

"No sleepy head to time to wake up. You need to eat." she pokes her again. After no response from her she smiled and pulled a small feather from her pocket of endless props. She runs it across yumi face. She scrunched her nose and swats at it. "Yumi?"

Yumi pulls back and rolls off the bed dragging Sachiko with her.

"Oh my good yumi are you alright?" Sachiko yells fully awake now.

"Ow that hurt but I am fine. Are you alright Sachiko. I am sorry I don't know..." she stop and notices yoshino giggling. And hears another very familiar laughter. Sachiko sighs and helps yumi sit up.

"Sei what are you doing here?" Sachiko questions having a clue to what happened. Yumi stands up and helps Sachiko stand up. Sachiko grabs the blanket off the bed and wraps it around their nude bodies.

"That was priceless. I never expected that. That was better than I thought." Sei laughs so hard she ends up on her knee holding her sides. "I am sorry yumi said come get you two later so that why we are here." she controls her self for a moment.

"I said later, not ten minutes later." yumi attempts to jump at Sei but Sachiko catches her.

"Sei!" youko yells. "I thought I said leave them two alone. You know they were asleep." she stomps over and grabs Sei by her ear. "I am sorry Sachiko, yumi"

"It's alright onee-sama. We are awake now." Sachiko releases yumi. And stretches but carefully keeps them covered

"If you give us a couple of minutes we will be down for lunch." yumi walks over to her and Sachiko suitcases and pulls out a pair of jeans and blank and white t-shirt.

"Alright see you then. Let's go yoshino. Sei when we get back to the hotel room you better be prepared. I swear I can't take my eyes off you for one moment." she pulls Sei out of the room with yoshino in tow. Once they hear the door close they sigh.

"Yumi are you ok?" Sachiko walks over and wraps her arms around yumi waist and kisses the nape of her neck.

"Yes Sachiko. I am just spooked that's all. I swear that woman has it out for me. But it's whatever I know she won't do anything to end up with anyone getting hurt. We better get dressed and head down stairs." she turns around in her arms and kisses her, wrapping her arms around Sachiko neck. Sachiko smiles and kisses her.

"You are right." she releases her after another kiss and heads to her suit case. After a couple of minutes they wall out of the elevator on the fist floor. They walk in the restaurant and look around and spot the group.

"There is the new couple. I hope you night and morning was delightful." Tooru stand and walks over and kisses both on the cheek. Both of the blush at the thought about last night.

"Last was wonderful, but this morning a problem by the name of Sei woke us up." yumi glares at Sei.

"I am sorry but I couldn't help it." Sei bows her head. Yumi sighs and grabs Sachiko hand and leads to the table.

"Fukazawa Yumi?" a voice appears.

Yumi smiles and turns around to the familiar voice. Sachiko and the other glance at each other then to yumi. "Aoi Nagisa?" she questions as the red-head face lite up. She jumps into yumi arms squeezing her tight.

"I can't believe it. The last time we spoke we both thought we would never see each other again. How have you been? What are you doing here? How is your parents and Yuki?" she releases her and bombards her with questions.

"I am doing great. I actually was just married yesterday. And my parents and you Yuki will be here any moment. What about your parents, are they still out of the country?" yumi giggles.

"WHAT YOU ARE MARRIED?" she yells cheerfully:

"Yes this is my wife Ogasawara Sachiko." she wraps yer arm around Sachiko waist, lays her hand on her chest and leans her head on her shoulder. "Sachiko I would like you to meet my childhood best friend Aoi Nagisa. We grew up together before she moved." yumi squeezes Sachiko trying to calm her down. She could feel the tension building up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Congratulations on you marriage." she bows.

"Thank you very much Aoi-San." Sachiko bows. Yumi giggles.

"There you are Nagisa. You parents have just arrived and met some really nice family." a solver hair beauty walked up next to Nagisa and kissed her on the lips. Yumi giggled along with Nagisa.

"Hanazono Shizuma what are the odds of this." Sachiko speaks coldly.

"Ogasawara Sachiko. What brings you to my neck of the woods." Shizuma matches her tone.

"Shizuma behave. Remember how I told her about my childhood friend. This is Fukazawa Yumi and she just married Ogasawara-San yesterday. And it looks like our parents already met." Nagisa tries to calm Shizuma down.

"Congratulations on your marriage. Myself and this gorgeous woman are to be married also." Shizuma smirks.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner. I better be invited or I shall be wounded." yumi places a hand over her heart causing Nagisa to giggle.

"Of course you will be. But we shall talk later, knowing our parents they have already have a dinner date planned. I will see you tonight I hope. Have a good day yumi. It was great seeing you again." Nagisa hugs her and drags shizuma off, feeling the tension and anger rising around her. Yumi turns around and smiles at Sachiko.

"Yumi what was that?" Sachiko raises an eyebrow. The others sigh and the waitress walks up and starts taking their orders ignoring the new couple.

"That was my best friend from childhood, but I have no clue who the other woman was. I haven't seen Nagisa in over 12 years. She hasn't changed a bit. Don't be jealous Sachiko, I love her but I am in love with you. So there is no need to worry. And what was with the cold tone. Have you met Hanazono-san?" yumi questions in a demanding manner.

"I am sorry yumi but I rather not talk about and no I am not jealous. It's just that you never spoke of her." Sachiko sighs.

"I am sorry Sachiko. I didn't mean to make you jealous. Now let's take our seat so we can eat." she kisses her, she pulls out a chair for Sachiko.

"I am not jealous." she pouts and sits in the chair.

"Sachiko yumi please join us for dinner you will never be who we just met." yumi parents walked into the dinning room and sits next to yumi.

"Nagisa parents. I know I just saw Nagisa. She has not changed." yumi smiles taking her hand in Sachiko.

"That's great so you will both will come?" her father asks.

"Yes of course." yumi cheers.

"Wait a second yumi? I have one question." yoshino ask. Yumi gives her attention.

"Aoi Nagisa and Hanazono Shizuma. Who are they?"

"I don't know Shizuma but Nagisa is my very best friend from when in was younger and before I attended Lillian. But after she moved away to her new school, we lost contact. And that was the last time i saw and talked to her." yumi raises in eye brow.

"Anyway let's drop it and eat please. This will probably be the only peaceful meal today." Sachiko demands.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" yumi follows her tone.

"Yumi please let's just eat. I will tell you later." she sighs. Yumi nodes and sighs with her.

"This calls for a celebration." Sei cheers. Everyone glances at her.

"What is there to celebrate?" Yuki asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yumi and Sachiko first argument." she explains

"We are not fighting!" they said in unison.

"Yes you both are it may seem like you are not. But you both are." Youko defends Sei.

"No we are not fighting." yumi declares.

"Yes you sorta of are." yoshino speaks

"Sachiko explain to them we are no!"

"yumi I have to agree with them I believe we are." she shyly speaking knowing yumi would not like that answer.

"So know you are on their side. What happened to being my wife! You know what I am leaving ! you and your friends can have your fun." she threw the napkin in her lap on to the table and stomped out of the dinning room. Sachiko covered her eyes and shook her head.

"Sachiko what's wrong with yumi. This is the first time we have seen her like this." Mrs Fukazawa question.

"I don't know but I think it may have to deal with the lack of sleep and with the wedding incident happened yesterday. And also I believe she maybe mad at Sei. It may of have taken its toll on her know. I will go talk to her." she stands and follows yumi.

XXX

"Yumi?" Sachiko walks through the living room. She stops dead center in the door way leading into the bedroom. Yumi laying on the bed, face buried into the pillow crying. "Oh yumi." she walks over and caress her head.

Yumi looks up and clings to Sachiko waist and cries. "I am so sorry Sachiko. I don't know what came over me. With the wedding, the ex fiance showing up, seeing Nagisa and fighting. Plus not getting any sleep I don't know how much I can take. Ever since we were married it seems like nothing is going our way." she cries.

"Yumi it's OK. I understand. I am sorry I was a little jealous but do believe I was because I didn't know who she was. And love please calm down everything is alright. I am not jealous anymore and if you want too we can go to dinner with the family and Nagisa family. I will not argue with Hanazono." she moves on to the bed and pulls yumi into her lap and kisses the crown on her head. She holds her tight until she sniffles.

"Yumi go to sleep. I will make sure nothing will wake you until it's time to leave for dinner." she kisses yumi and wipes away her tears. Yumi nodes and settles into her lap and slowly drifts off to sleep. After about twenty minutes of her sleeping, Sachiko slowly moves yumi onto the pillow and covers her up with the blanket. She walks over to her suitcase and pulls out her laptop and starts looking her business work for her father's company. After halfway done with the first page a knock on the door startled her. She looks down to make sure yumi still asleep. She sets the laptop on the night stand and closes the door behind her as she walks into the living room. She sighs as she opens the door reviling Sei, Youko, and Miki.

"You don't look happy to see us is everything OK?" Miki asks worried about them.

"Yes yumi is asleep. But please come in." she opens the door allowing them to come in.

"Sei don't you have anything to say." Youko pushes her forward and demanding her to speak. Sachiko walks to the couch, sit and crosses her arms. She put more pressure on Sei. She may have changed but after what she just put Yumi through, there will be hell to pay.

"I want to say I am sorry for causing you two argue this morning. And I hope she is OK " she sighs and follows Sachiko. Miki sits next to Sachiko and holds her hand in hers.

"How is she doing?" she questions her new daughter-in-law. Sachiko sighs and gives a deadly glance at Sei.

" I was hoping no one would come. She has exhausted herself again and everything that has happened. On top of that and I know this is rare bit she is angry because ever since we said I do, nothing has gone right. She just wants us to be happy and problem free. But she is starting to think that will not happen." she buries her face in her hands. Sei grabs her knee and gives a gentle squeeze. She looks up and sees Sei smiling.

"we will personal see that nothing can make you and yumi unhappy while we are here. Just leave everything to us and enjoy the time before you leave tomorrow." Miki and Youko nodes and smiles reassuringly.

"Thank you but that might not be possible. Yumi and I were going to have dinner with Nagisa and her family but Hanazono will be there and if I know her she will cause a problem." she sighs

"If I may ask, why are you and Hanazono like this?" Miki wondered as did everyone else.

"One her father company is the top competor to ours, and two ever since we were just children we have never gotten along. It started when our tutor wanted to take her students to art museum. We went and came back. Our tutor askew us to see if we could describe our experience and compare and contrast between the visual in person and with the books. She said that in person would could capture more but in the books you had to read about the same thing you saw in person. I told her she was wrong and thought her saying was too simple. art was supposed to be complex like the artist trying to get you to think about the their work and what it was saying, rather than just telling you about it. So ever since she has hated me because the tutor that my answer was perfect. And that she always thinks that she has to be perfect with everything perfect." Sachiko explain short and sweet to the point.

"Wow she sounds like a total..."

"Sei watch it. Hanazono seemed like she is trying her best to put up a front. Have now noticed that?" Youko threaten Sei. Everyone stops thinking when hey stat hearing giggling. They all turn their eyes to Miki.

"I am sorry. But you just made me realize that you said Youko-San. She was putting up a front. It seems that Nagisa mother has her on her toes. I wonder what she has done. Let me explain something Sachiko. Shizuma has probably changed just like you have. But she is her childhood self trying to impress Nagisa mother. She is very protective of Nagisa and will harm anyone who hurts her. Shizuma is probably trying to stay in check so she will not upset her. Remember when you told your grandfather that you love yumi and wanted to stay with her, well this is something like that. She is showing her that she loves her and will do anything for her." Miki laughs softly realizing the problem now. She explains to the girls and watches their faces as they come to understand with her.

"I understand and I know what to do at dinner tonight." she smiles and starts formulating a plan. After they talk for a while the woman leave leaving Sachiko alone and to prepare for her plan to make yumi happy.

XXX

A few hours later yumi wakes up to a better mood. She and Sachiko start to get dress for dinner but it takes longer then expected because the decided to have make up sex while in the shower and to relax a bit after a tense morning.

When they arrive at the dinning hall Sachiko pulls Shizuma to the side. Yumi and Nagisa looks at each other then their lovers confused. Miki and Nagisa mother giggles watching their daughters faces.

"Hanazono-San I just want to talk and set the past behind us. We both want to make the love of our lives happy. I have thought what if we become friends for their sakes. It would make them so happy." Sachiko calmly states and secretly hoping that she will agree.

"Whoa, let me get this straight. You want you and I to put everything behind us and become friends so it will make our lovers happy?" shizuma raises an eyebrow not wanting to fall for any traps that maybe lurking.

"Yes, just think how happy it will make them. They wouldn't have to worry about us fighting all the time if they decide to meet or something."

"I see your point. Alright we will put everything behind us. Now why don't we go to our lovers and tell them the news." Shizuma extends a hand allowing Sachiko to walk ahead. Nagisa and yumi sit watching closely at them as they walk back. Sachiko and Shizuma kiss their lovers passionately.

"OK Shizuma what are you planning...and you two Sachiko what's going on. This morning you both were ready to kill each other now this." they both said as they finished each other sentences like they did when they were younger. Sachiko and Shizuma giggle as they take their seats. Shizuma puts her arm over Nagisa shoulder as Sachiko inter laces her finger with yumi's.

"We just thought to put the past behind us." Shizuma spoke as Sachiko smiles and nodes in agreement. Yumi and Nagisa glance at each other and smile.

"Thank you so much. Now we don't have to worry about fighting and arguing. You don't know how much this means to us." Nagisa cheers as yumi cuddles up to Sachiko.

"So are you ladies finished so we can order now." Yuki interrupts them and directs the question at yumi and Nagisa.

"Yes we are." yumi said irritated a little. Sachiko caught her tone but no one else. She decided to ask yumi later. Right now she just wanted a quiet dinner with her new wife and family and new friends. They all ate in peace and Sachiko watched yumi smile as it lifted her heart knowing yumi was finally happy.

After they finish catching up, telling stories, joking and just relaxing and having a good time they decided that it was a good idea to head back to their room. After all they have to get up early to catch their plane. They had planned their honeymoon a week in Italy then two weeks in Hawaii then one week in Okinawa. After that their parents said for them to stay two weeks at Sachiko summer home since it was summer when they had to return. After they returned to their room. Sachiko laid down on the bed and sighed.

"Sachiko what's wrong?" yumi sits next to her on the edge. She caress her head making Sachiko look into he eyes.

"Yumi? Do you... Do you really want to be married to me?" Sachiko questions.

"EEEEHHHH!? what kind of question is that! Where is this coming from?" yumi exclamation.

"I mean ever since the wedding we have had a lot problems. We even started fighting the day after. I love you with all my heart and I want you to happy, but it seems like we can't be. And it's killing me that you aren't. I would do anything to make you happy if it means...if it means to divorce you." she sits up taking yumi hands in hers and tears up. Yumi wipes her tears away and kisses her.

"Sachiko I don't want you to ever leave my side. I love you so much it hurts to be away from you. I never want you to ask that question again. Yes we may have an argument but look what happened after dinner, we befriended your enemy for my sakes. We fixed the problems in a heart beat. My love I don't want to divorce you. I want you next to my side all for eternity. So please never ask that question again." she kisses her again passionately pushing her into the pillows.

Sachiko wraps her arms around her and breaks the kiss when her lungs start screaming for air. "I love you so much yumi. And I always will." she pulls her in for a loving filled kiss as many for love filled and passionate kisses will follow into the long night.

XXX

"Please be careful you two. And have fun." Sachiko father hugs the girls good-bye as he drops them off at the air port.

"We will. Thank you for bringing us." Sachiko grabs yumi hand. She picks up her carry one suitcase and smiles good-bye. She and yumi walk to the check in and pass by all the security check points. Once they board the private plan, they smiled at each other and snuggled close.

"This is it. Finally just us two and a month of pure happiness with no problems...including Sei with her joking." Sachiko loving speaks and yumi finishes her sentence. They giggle and smiles as the plan takes off.

XXX

Their trip to Italy, Hawaii and the summer home went great no problems until they had been invited to as yumi secretly calls them 'The Evil Trio' great grandmothers birthday party. They started to pull tier pranks again until they stopped when yumi sang Ave Maria once but played the piano instead of Sachiko. At the end of the night they walked away winners. That includes them showing off their new rings followed by a loving kiss the girls could ever want and truly be happy.

When they arrived to their new home, they were greeted by their parents and Youko Warm hugs and relaxing tea was what they need after a long plane ride. Which they had after they had been given a tour of the home.

"So how was the trip? I hope it went wonderful." Miki asked as she sipped her tea.

"It went great. Italy is so beautiful and Hawaii was so gorgeous especially when the sun set on top of the ocean." yumi explained to her family as she nestled into Sachiko side. Sachiko wrapped an arm her shoulders and giving her a gently squeeze.

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in" Sayako calls.

"Pardon for the interruption ma'am but there is a gentleman here and her is asking for miss yumi." the maid enters the room and bows. Everyone glances at yumi who has a puzzled look on her face.

"did he give a name? I didn't ask for anyone to come." she question as she stood up from seat. Sachiko attempted to stand up to follow her bug yumi easily pushed her down and smiled. "Don't worry I will be back." she kisses her once before she leaves the room. She stepped afoot forward and looked up to a man with a rugged look.

"YOU!" she yelled and glared at the man. Her fathers jumped between her and the man while Sachiko stood behind yumi wrapping her right arm around her waist and her left around her chest, preventing her from attacking the man.

"What are you doing here!? I thought is said to leave Sachiko alone. You don't have any business with her anymore!" Tooru demanded.

"I didn't come here for a lecture from you. I only came here for the one who stole my bride." he laughs after his statement and glares at yumi who is still giving him deadly glares.

"Your bride! Ha! Sorry but to inform you she was never yours to begin with. So you might want to leave before you will be regretting it." yumi declared while everyone was watching in astonishment. They began to realize how much bolder and up front yumi had become.

"Fukazawa Yumi. Since you don't know me very well I will inform you. I am kuga Hiro. Son of the late kuga tsbomsa. I am so powerful that it was Sachiko grandfather had seemed me out and offered Sachiko hand in marriage to produce an heir and to take over the company that she has inherit. I am the one who will be producing an heir from her body by all means necessary. I am so powerful and rich that you wish you could be my maid. I am here to reclaim what has mine that has been taken." he walked into the room and stood in front of the seat where Tooru and Sayako had been sitting.

"First off I don't care who the hell you are. Second Sachiko is not a piece of meat sold off to be auction off. Third I would love to see you try to take her away from me." yumi smirks at the man while she follows her smirk. This throws everyone off but yumi. No she does something no one every thought she would do. She released herself from Sachiko embrace and stood between the man and her family. She would come up to his face but the love seat was in the way.

"Perfect because I can actually can. What I have been saying since I enter here. I challenge you to a duel. It will be fencing. If I win I will marry Sachiko and claim both companies as my own."

"And I win you will never show your face around anyone we know and you will leave japan permanently to make sure you don't use any contacts to meddle with our affairs." yumi stunned everyone one including herself.

"Yumi no don't do it." her family pleaded.

"I am sorry but I made a promise that I would do anything to make sure Sachiko was happy. And I intend to keep it. I accept but i will make it a fair fight. Give me eight months to prepare and train. Or no duel. Do we have a agreement?" she stuck out her hand and offered him to seal it.

"I like the way you think. Deal. I will be in contact in seven months for the details to where it will be held." he smirks bigger and shakes her hand.

"Now that we have agreed leave now!" yumi demanded. Hiro smiles, bows and leaves the mansion. When they heard the front door close, yumi turns around.

SLAP

Yumi lands on the couch holding her cheek that Sachiko just slapped staring at her. Sachiko still holding her hand up in the air clenches it into a fist slowly bringing it to cove her tearing face. She slowly crumbles to the floor. Yumi sighs and sits up and places her arms around Sachiko. Sachiko begins to wrap her self into yumi embrace and begins to sob.

"Why yumi? Why? I don't want to lose you. Why would agree? Why? I don't understand? You said we would be together. What if you will lose? What if you were seriously injured? Why?" Sachiko sobs. Yumi rubs her back. She looks up to Tooru and her father.

"I think we will leave now. If you need anything you now how to reach us." her father spoke as the men ushered the women out leaving yumi and Sachiko.

"Sachiko don't worry I won't lose, I will win. Our love will stay strong for ever. Beside I have a secret weapon that he will never have. I will train everyday until I am a master. I will not fail you, I will not fail us. Sachiko look at me. I promised you I will always make you happy. He won't leave us alone. I will make sure he will put an end to it. I will make sure we will be happy. I love you and I know I will win." she wipes away Sachiko tears and smiles at her, giving herself faith in them both. Sachiko smiles and leans back into yumi arms.

"Yumi I have faith in us. I will have faith in you. But I have to ask what is your secret weapon?" Sachiko raises an eye brow while yumi bust out laughing.

"We both know a family of three people who are masters at kendo and one of them has been the nation champion of japan. Now I suggest we call them to begin training." yumi rises with Sachiko in her arms. Sachiko smiles and giggles with yumi.

"You are right I know they will train you but kendo and fencing are different. How do you suspect you will win with nothing but kendo moves?" she realizes and stops again. Yumi smirks at her.

"You just answered your own question. He will never suspect a thing. I will train in both kendo and fencing. Beside Yoshino has told be kendo is harsher on you then fencing. I will be stronger and wise. I have planned this out. If I thought I would lose I wouldn't of accepted his challenge. Now I think we should call rei and yoshino to come over to discuss training. I need you to find the best fencing master for me and have them train me. We only have eight months and I will not lose you." she kisses her and ushers her to the door to call her contacts to find them. While she left the room she sighs and shacks her head. 'Focus Yumi she is counting on. Everyone is counting on you must win. You will win.' she calm tells her self while she strolls over and dials Rei and yoshino number.

XXX

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLASTED MIND?" yoshino screams at yumi. Rei tries to pull her down to sit. Yoshino and Rei had arrived about an hour after the received a phone call from yumi. Yumi had explained to them what had happened with Hiro. Rei sighed when she couldn't keep yoshino in her seat. "What were you thinking? How does Sachiko feel about this?" before yoshino could further herself with the bombard of questions Rei interrupt her.

"How is Sachiko taking this?"

Yumi puts down her tea cup she has nursed. "She didn't take it well but when I explained to her my reasons she calmed down and accepted it. But all matters aside will you both please train me? I will pay anything for you both. Please name your..." Rei holds her hand up and forces yumi to stop talking

"You will not pay us nothing. We will do it because you and Sachiko are our family and we will help you. So now payment will be necessary, just win. Please." rei spoke as yoshino nodded and agreed.

"She is right yumi. I know you can win and show that old geezer that you don't mess with our family. That man will lose this fight." Yoshino clenches her fist and smirk. Sachiko walks in with a smile on her face.

"Well did you find them?" yumi stands and kisses Sachiko when she comes closer to the couch. She grabs her hand and sits down with her. She pour her a cup of tea and hands it to her raven hair wife.

"Yes I did she will be here in two days. I hope you can do this yumi. I don't even want to think about what will happen if you..."

"She won't lose Sachiko-sama. Rei and I agreed to train her. That man will be wishing that he never challenged her." Yoshino declares as rei rolls her eyes and yumi giggles.

"I hope your right yoshino." Sachiko still has a small doubt deep with in her.

"She is right Sachiko. I won't let yumi lose." Rei states calmly.

"Of course I am... BAKA..."Yoshino yells as she realizes what Rei just said. Everyone busts out laughing. After they all calmed down and yoshino stops laughing. They talk about yumi training schedule and how she will be training everyday except on Sunday.

Smarter everything was settled Rei an Yoshino left to run home and pack. Sachiko offered them to live with them until the duel. They had agreed.

"I can't believe it Rei and yoshino will be living with us. It's going to be fun after all the training of course." yumi sets her tea-cup down and claps her hands together. She looks at Sachiko. She sighs and takes Sachiko hands in hers. "Sachiko I will win stop be all melancholy. I promised you I will win and I will. Everyone seems to have faith in but you."

"The only people who know is Rei Yoshino and our family. And I do have faith. I just don't to see you end up hurt on my behave. I love you so much that I don't want to even know what will happen if you end or hurt or worse loose." she starts to cry. Yumi sighs and wraps her arms around her wife shoulder and pulled her close.

"Sachiko I know but I will be fine Rei will make sure I will not be harmed. Please believe in me Sachiko. Please." yumi started to believe she had toner e her wrong. She tightened her grip and just let Sachiko cry on her shoulder. After she had called down it was time for dinner. They ate in silence until yumi threw her napkin on the table and glared at Sachiko.

"OK what is your problem. I am doing this to protect you and our marriage. I will win, I know I will. For god sakes Sachiko have some faith in me. And stop acting this. I love you and I fight for us. So stop with the attitude." yumi stands up and walks out of the dinning room. Sachiko covers her face with he hands and sighs.

"You know she is right. Why are being like this? I know it's not my place but the staff knows she will win. Why can't you see it, unless you know something that she doesn't." a maid picks up yumi plate and places it on the tray.

"I just learned he is a master at fencing and was the top of his class in his high school and university. He was unbeatable until he lost his last match of his fencing career. I only fear for her." Sachiko slowly stared at the maid then the door yumi just walked out of.

"She will be fine. She is a very strong woman. Her trainers will make sure she will come out of the match perfectly fine. But I suggest you go and tell her that you have faith and make her believe it. Have a good night miss." the maid places Sachiko plate on the tray and walks out of the room with a smile.

"she is right. I have to tell yumi." she smiles and speaks her mind. She jumps up from the table. She jogs put of the room as thoughts of apologizing to yumi and explaining to her that she does trust her runs through her mind. She throws open their bedroom door open, startling yumi. Yumi sits up and stares blankly at Sachiko. Sachiko slowly closes the door and strolls over to the bed sitting next to yumi.

"Yumi I do have faith and trust in you. I know you can win. You can do anything when your heart comes into play. I really love you but I can't prove to you on how much I can say or do for you." Sachiko wraps her hands around yumi and kisses the back of them. She brings her hands up to her face and rubs them.

"Sachiko, I know you do but why are you acting like this? Are you hiding something?" yumi gently pushes Sachiko away and gazes her look into her eyes. Sachiko bites her lip. She sighs when yumi attempts to pull completely away from her.

"He is unbeatable yumi. When I called around most of everyone was recommending him but one person said that he was only second. A British woman has beaten him before but they both agree that no one would be telling the press or anyone. They person that has beaten him is the one who is training you. When I had called her told her of the situation she had agreed without hesitation. So I know you will win." Sachiko smiles and stands with yumi taking her hands with in hers. Yumi nodes pulls her close and kisses her. Sachiko deepens the kiss and slowly pulls yumi to the bed with her.

Yumi slowly opens her eyes to meet the blue eye of her lovers and pushes her on to the bed and straddles her. "Well then I suggest you offer a payment for ever doubting me." yumi states and Sachiko wraps her arms pulls her close for a very passionate kiss that lead to others that night.

XXX

Yumi and Sachiko arrived at the air port and waited for yumi new trainer to arrive. Sachiko had sent the family private plan to great Britain to fetch her. The sat quietly lost in thought until an announcement disrupted them telling them the plan had arrived. They walked to the window and watched the plane door open and a flight attendant stepped out followed by a brown curly hair woman with features of an angel. She stepped down and entered the cart to bring her to doors. When she arrived she picked up her luggage and stepped through the door and met yumi and Sachiko.

"Welcome to japan and thank you so much for coming." Sachiko smiled and greeted her. Yumi smiled and bowed.

"Welcome and I will be in care please take care of me."

"I am Eliza Fox. I nice to meet you. Thank you for flying me here and offering length job. Now shall we go we don't have much time for you to learn how to fence in eight months. Sooner the start the better." she shocked them by speaking in Japanese. She bowed and smiled.

"Alright let's go." yumi grabbed Sachiko hand and one of the suitcases and lead the way to the car.

XXX

"Again!" Eliza yelled at her. Yumi was learning the basics for now. Sachiko Rei and yoshino watched from the table where they were drinking tea. They were outside in the "Training field" as they called it but it was just the backyard with the land just like a regular gym. Sachiko had it constructed that way for this reason. Yumi enjoyed it, working in the fresh air. It was relaxing for her.

Yumi lunged forward to strengthen her balance and speed. Eliza watched closely to yumi figure while she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Stop try it again with more spring in you back foot." she spoke.

"Sachiko does anyone else know about this?"'Rei masked as she glanced at yumi and Eliza as Eliza took up th foil (fencing sword) and stepped in front of yumi and prepared herself for yumi to attack her.

"No not. But once the rest finds out. You know they will have mixed feelings this. They won't show it. But still it will hurt yumi." Sachiko took a sip of her tea as yumi was getting praised for perfecting the lunge already. It's only been about three-week since her training started.

"I am impressed Sachiko-sama. Yumi has learned so much and has gain so much strength that it's unbelievable. Not to mention that she is learning so fast. She has already masted how to handle her footing when walking with the foil and that takes months." yoshino spoke. They all turned their attention to yumi and Eliza as they bowed and made their way over to the table where the girls were.

"Taking a break?" Rei asked as she handed a bottle of water to Eliza.

"Yes she deserved one. She has mastered the lunge faster than anyone I have taught. And it only been a week. Sachiko you have a real learner. I give you props of catching her. You can't really find someone who would do this for another." Eliza took a drink and glanced between yumi and Sachiko. Yumi took the water bottle from Sachiko and sipped it. She took the small towel and dabbed the sweat from her face and neck before Sachiko grabbed her face and pulled her for a kiss.

"I know and thank you. It was not easy for us. We almost throughout we lost each other." Sachiko stared deeply into the mocha eyes as she caressed yumi cheek.

"Well I can safely say that when we are done with yumi. She will be a force be recon with. Hiro has another thing coming and if you want to help her out more I will teach her all of his weakness. He doesn't deserve to break you two apart now one does for the matter." Eliza smiled at the lovers along with rei and yoshino.

"Thank you so much for everything you guys. I can't tell you how much this means to us." yumi stood behind Sachiko placing her on shoulders as Sachiko interlaced her fingers with yumi left hand. She glanced up at yumi and then back at the girls.

"It's nothing really. I am doing this to show that man who woman are more than just breeding and being pushed around. Ever since her spoke my master like she was nothing I challenged and won. Ever since he has challenged me and lost every single time. So I am doing this for the both of you because you can prove to him that since you both are women that he cant waltz in and demand you to marry him. But I also can't wait to see the look on his face when he looks at yumi holding the foil up to is neck." Eliza smiled and dreamed a little.

"She is right." yoshino agreed along with Rei Everyone giggled and laughed. When yumi break was over and she was walking next to Eliza but they froze when the heard a car screeching to a halt. Everyone look at each other and sighed. They all knew who was coming. Yumi shrugged and started back to train, knowing Sachiko could handle her.

About two minutes later the door flung open. Youko glared at yumi and before she could say anything Sei strolled past and gazed at yumi then the one at the table.

"Onee-sama what bring you here today?" Sachiko stood from her chair and smiled at Sei silently asking for help.

"What the hell was she thinking?! Is she out of her mind!?" Youko screamed while Sachiko and the others pulled her into the hallway inside the house.. Sachiko closed the door and noticed the newspaper in her hand.

"I am going to take it you know? And yumi is being trained by two amazing people. I am confident she will win." Sachiko leans against the door watching her onee-sama closely.

"It's all over the news papers! And she had better! I still can't believe she agreed." Youko handed Sachiko the paper and she through her hands up in frustration. Rei and yoshino sighed knowing that Youko wouldn't stop ranting until she talked to yumi. Sei just giggled at their reaction.

"Youko-sama don't worry too much. Yumi has so much progress in the past three weeks. She is a very faster learner and has masted some techniques that takes several weeks too. She will perfectly fine." yoshino explains. Sachiko smiles and agrees with her. Rei and Sei look through the glass window and watches yumi learn the next stance for fencing.

Sei notices something different and squints her eyes to have a better look. "Something different about her." she whispered. Rei glanced at then back at yumi.

"What do you mean different?" Rei finally asked after she couldn't figure it out. Sachiko and the others stopped their arguing and looked at the window.

"Your right. Something is different." Sachiko opened the door and stood gazing at yumi very closely. Everyone did the same. No one could pinpoint it out until she turned around.

"Her eyes!" they all said in unison. They all looked at each other then back to her and Eliza.

"That look in her eyes. It's a warrior look before a battle." rei said.

"No it the eye of the tiger." yoshino guessed.

"It can't be she is ready and confident for this battle." Sei spoke.

"It's all of them and more. She is going to beat him. She knows it too. She is finally able to understand now." Sachiko gleams at yumi. Youko grabs Sachiko cause her too look at her and smiles, giving her the support yumi and her needed.

Yumi feels as if everyone was staring at her intently and turns her head to meet the eyes of them. "What?"

"YUMI! Focus! Now continue. This is not the time to be wasting and playing around. We only have seven more months! That's not enough time to beat me if you can't beat me then you can't win! Now focus!" Eliza yells gaining her attention. Yumi nodes and smiles and continues. Sachiko frowns at them, oh how she hated anyone yelling at yumi but she couldn't do anything. Sei giggled at yumi and thought how yumi has certainly changed and she enjoyed the change. Rei yoshino and Youko thought something similar.

XXX

It was a week before the schedule duel. Sachiko rei Yoshino and Eliza thought it was a good idea if their family and closest friends woe come watch the match between her and Eliza. It was boost her confidence even more showing her all the support she was receiving from them.

"I won't go easy anymore. This is the final test. Everything goes and give me everything you have and I will do the same. Are you ready?" Eliza stands in front of yumi in the middle of the field. Yumi closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths and opens her eye giving them a look that sent shivers down everyone spines. It was a look of she wasn't afraid and she mention business.

"Yes!" yumi yelled putting on her face protector and taking her beginning stance. Eliza did the same. They waited for a moment before they attacked each other.

"She is incredible." Touko spoke as she gazed at her onee-sama. Shimako and Noriko nodded in agreement. The girls had just arrived back from touring the world acting and a road trip gazing at Buddha statues. They had been gone since Sachiko and yumi wedding.

"Sa-chan she is amazing. I feel sorry for Hiro next week. He will never know what hit him." Tooru said. Yumi parents along with Yuki and Sayako just watched her take the upper hand quickly and was stunned completely.

"Yep there is no doubt about it." Sei smiles and thinks out loud. Everyone around her glances at her.

"Do I even want to know Sei?" Youko sighs in defeat.

"If it was to deal with my wife you better explain." Sachiko demanded with a threatening tone. After all these years she still didn't trust say with her when it came to yumi.

"I was just thinking. And don't worry Sachiko it's nothing perverted...what you don't believe me?" Sei questioned as Youko and Sachiko raised in eye brow glancing at each other knowing with Sei there is something always perverted.

"Sei we all know you to well. It's either something perverted or teasing." Sachiko states as Youko agreed silently.

"This time it's not. Anyways I was just thinking that yumi has become so much bolder then when we first met her. She is not that timid and shy. She is more out there, not afraid to be the first to take the lead." Sei explained as she watched yumi still fighting to stay a step a head of her opponent. Sachiko and Youko gazes at yumi and starts thinking.

"I hate to say this but she is right. She has changed much more than we thought." Youko says as she places a hand on Sachiko shoulders.

"I know I...what that supposed to mean. I am wounded you didn't believe me and think I was wrong." Sei places a handed over her heart and sounded hurt when she spoke to everyone.

Before anyone could say anything the heard laughter and turned towards Eliza on her bottom holding her hand while yumi had the tip of the foil near Eliza throat. Eliza foil was several feet away from them sticking out of the ground. "That is what I am talking about. You are ready." Eliza takes off her mask and grins. Yumi pulls the foil in front of her face the swings it to the side, signaling the end of the match. She takes off her mask and smiles at Eliza. They are driven out of their focus and drawn to the audience that was cheering and applauding. Sachiko stood up from her seat and walked over to yumi. Eliza smiled when she walked past her and bowed her head. Sachiko took a handkerchief and dabbed yumi forehead wiping the sweat. Everyone smiled and awed at the jester.

"I have a great plan to cool yumi and Eliza and a way to relax." Sei says out loud.

"Sei this better not be a trick or any sort!" Youko exclaimed.

"No, no. I was just thinking we raid the pool and go swimming all of us." Sei received blank stares from most of the group. Yumi and Sachiko were to caught up in the idea. That Sachiko started to lead yumi into the house. Sei saw the look in Sachiko eyes and grinned. "That look screams yes. So I hope everyone brought the swim suits and change fast." Sei grabbed Youko hand lead her into the house. Everyone looked at each other and giggled they followed the others and went in to change.

XXX

Sachiko was the first in the pool area making sure that everything was set up and ready. She press a button to open to the sun roof. Sei and Youko walk in. Sei wolfed whistled at Sachiko causing her to blush and Sei getting slapped in the head. "Sei leave my petite soure alone. Sachiko you bikini looks great." Sachiko wore a black bikini with a red rose imprinted on the bottom left side of her bottom. Sei wore a yellow with white stripes bikini and Youko wore a solid red bikini.

"Thank you onee-sama. Are the others almost ready? The pool is ready." Sachiko around to the other side were they were standing. Touko yoshino shimako Noriko rei and Yuki walked in and were laughing giggle and comparing swim suits. (leaving up to you imagination to many designs and colors to choose from.) they set their towels and bags on top of the lounge chairs. Touko Noriko and Yuki all jumped in while shimako and Rei used the stairs. After a couple of minutes of the screaming and pledging each other, yumi and Sachiko parents walked in fully developed in a conservation that they strolled by and sat a table, not paying any mind to the younger ones.

Eliza walked in and smiled and waved to the rest of the group in the pool. She strolled to Sachiko and Sei and joined the conservation. Yumi walked in and stopped noting everyone stares. "Why is everyone staring at me?" yumi covers herself and slightly blushes.

"Yumi how did you get such a body? It's the perfect body. Finely toned muscles all over. Flat stomach, not to mention the hourglass figure. It goes great with your tropical style swimsuit." Sei questions Yuki and Touko seen it before and rolls their eyes and continues splashing the others in the pool. Youko sneaks behind Sei and pulls on her ear.

"Sei you better not be looking at yumi like you do me." Youko highly mad pulls harder after Sei ignored the pain and continue to stare. Sei yelp in pain and tries to push her away.

"I am not I am shocked. That's all. I never seen her like that. She looks great." Sei finally is released from her death grip. She glances at Sachiko who mouth is open and sweat is trickling down her face. Youko walks off towards the table where the parents sat and talked.

Sei noticed the sweat and how Sachiko still stare at yumi. She glanced around and noticed everyone playing around and back to do what ever they were. She grinned and thought of an idea.

Yumi walked to the nearest chair and set her bag down and took her white over shirt off. She turn around and met Sachiko sapphire eyes full of lust and passion.

"Sachiko I think you need cool down." Sei whispered in Sachiko ear right before she pushed her in lot the 18 foot deep end. Yumi screamed her name getting everyone attention and dived in.

Sei laughed while Youko and Sachiko father jumped up. They ran to the edge to jump in. Everyone noticed the worried and concerned looked on their faces.

Yumi opened her eyes and looked around for Sachiko. She saw her and stared swimming as fast as she can towards her sinking to the bottom. Sachiko reached up and tried to swim to her but no luck. She was never taught how to swim. Yumi was finally close enough to grab her and pull her up to the surface before she fall unconscious.

Youko glared at Sei. "Why in the hell did you push her in! She doesn't know how to swim! Why do you think she never went far into the water when ever we went swimming!" she was so worried she was anger enough to yell. Tooru glared at Sei then started taking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt when they were not coming back up. Right before Youko and Tooru could jump in yumi and Sachiko punched through the surface.

Sachiko gasping for air holding on to Yumi tightly. After a quick second for yumi to have Sachiko in her arms she starts rubbing her back to calm her down and kicking the water. Sachiko wrapped her arms Yumi tightly burying her face into the crook of her neck coughing harshly.

Once she was in the shallow water everyone parted ways to let them through. Rei Eliza Tooru and Youko met them on the stairs and guided Sachiko to sit in on of the near by chairs. Eliza and Rei started to exam her to make sure there was no water in her lungs. Still coughing harshly she never let go of yumi neck. Yumi noticed her shaking slightly and grabbed a towel near by and wrapped it around her.

"I am so sorry Sachiko I didn't know. If I knew I would have never. I hope you and yumi can forgive me." Sei apologized and bowed as low as she can be. Sachiko coughing lightened up but she was still shivering. She knew Sei didn't know and wasn't mad. All she cared about she was alive and in yumi arms.

"Sei I knew you didn't know we are not mad. It wasn't your fault. Well in away yes it was but still. You know what I am trying to say. You forgiven ling story short." yumi explained never taking her eyes from Sachiko. She started to rub Sachiko back trying to relax her.

"She has no water in her lungs. She will be alright but she needs to rest. Yumi take her inside and..." Rei tried to explain but was cut off.

"No! No I want to stay. Please I want to stay. I don't know if we all can be here again like this. Please I want to stay with you all, I want to stay with my family."'Sachiko took deep breaths trying to not become more upset then she was. Yumi gazed into her sapphire eyes and smiled. She capture her lips and let go when Sachiko started coughing. Mean while everyone glanced at each other then back at the lovers.

"We will have a party like this again. I promise. I won't let him win you. I will show him that no one is just some piece of article for an auction. That is my promise to you. I will beat him!" she took Sachiko delicate face into her hands and declared in front of everyone. Sachiko tried to smile through the coughing. Miki and Sayako glanced at each other then their daughters and smiled. Everyone was worried but happy at the same time. They knew she could win, no she will win. When yumi had her mind-set on something she wouldn't give up she would push to achieve her goal. She had what it took to prove to him and she will.

After Sachiko recovered in yumi arms. Yumi laid down on one of the lounge chairs and Sachiko laid on top of her with their legs intertwined and closed her eyes listening to yumi heart beat. Yumi looked through her sunglasses and smiled watching the maid help setting up the grill and bring in the food.

After Sachiko stopped coughing they decided to have a bar-b-que. Rei offered to cook, with everyone agreeing at once. So they moved everything around and opened the doors and enjoyed the music, laughing, and just enjoying themselves. She looked down and kissed Sachiko on the forehead. She noticed that her breath was slowed tremendously from before, meaning she was asleep. She could only smile.

"She is asleep?" Youko took a chair next to them. Yumi nodded and ran her hand through the midnight locks. "Well rei told me the chicken and hot dogs are almost ready. I will let you do that. I am surprised she can sleep through all the screaming and yelling. I swear Sei doesn't know when to quit her antics."

"Relax Sei-sama is only doing her best to relieve the tension. She knows how everyone is feeling. She is only helping. Beside don't be to hard on her she is the only one who will make sure everyone will be happy and smiling when time are tough." yumi and Youko gazed at Sei as she scooped Noriko in her arms and jumped in the pool.

"You right. She is. But when Noriko get out of the pool she will personal kill her." the both giggled and looked at the group. Noriko chasing after Sei yelling. Their parents enjoying a conservation with Rei as they stood around the grill. Yuki Touko Yoshino and Shimako made bets between Noriko and Sei. Yumi turned her attention to Sachiko and gave a small smile.

"Youko-sama can I ask a favor?" her smile fades into a sad frown.

"Depending on what it is and if it's in my power. Then of course." she was not realizing the frown.

"If...if anything should happen to me or if I lose...will you please make sure that Sachiko doesn't marry him and that she will always be happy." yumi let a tear escape her misty eyes. Sachiko scrunched her face and wrapped her arms around her yumi neck and tightened grip.

"One looks like she is starting to wake up and two I know nothing that will happen, but I will make sure for you yumi." Youko placed a hand on yumi shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you onee-sama." Sachiko spoke spooking them both. They knew it would take awhile for Sachiko to actually wake up but not this quick.

"Sachiko you are awake early? Are you alright?" yumi questioned her worriedly.

"I am fine yumi. I smelled Rei cooking and it brought me to my senses. And I heard you both. Yumi nothing of the sort will happen. But thank you both for thinking of something just in case." she leans up and capture yumi lips. After they break she sits up and hugs Youko.

"Sachiko I will do everything in my power, to make sure that to say if anything was to happen, along with everyone, we will find a way to keep you safe from him. That is a promise." Youko releases her and vows.

"Thank you onee-sama." Sachiko smiles. She leans back into yumi and closes her eyes. Yumi wraps her arms around and the two of them slowly drift to their own world until they were yanked from it.

"Sachiko, Yumi, Youko, come it's time to eat." Sei yelled across the pool. Youko stood up and stretched she looked down and smiled.

"Are you two coming?"

"Yes just give us a minute." Sachiko spoke softly and smiling. She snuggled into yumi chest and tighten her arms around yumi neck. They both kept their eyes closed and enjoyed their embrace.

"Alright." she giggled and left them to dream back into their own world.

XXX

After everyone ate and yumi and Sachiko reluctantly left the chair and ate with the others. When everyone was done they sat around the huge table and told stories, joked, and laughed having a good time. And of course you have Sei grabbing yumi making her squeal and she received death glares from Sachiko. Other than that it was a great way to calmed down and relax.

"So now that everyone is settled down. Yumi come here child." Tooru stood up with her and Sachiko parents. He signaled the maid to bring in a large box with a red ribbon on it. Yumi glance between Sachiko, who was just confused at her, and stood up and met them at the head of the table. He r and Sachiko sat at the other end.

"Yumi we know that you are nervous and ready to fight. But you really can't because you don't have the proper equipment and we feel like it we needed to show this fellow that you should not be underestimated so you parents and us have bought you a gift to show you and him that you will have our full support. We hope you will enjoy." yumi father grabs the box from the maid and sets it in front of her on the table.

Yumi slowly pulls the ribbon off and opens the box. She removes the tissue wrap and hr eye widen. She pulls out the top of the fencing outfit. It was solid white with the corporation symbol of her parents and parents in-law on each arm but what caught her attention the most was her and Sachiko symbol. It was a red rose in the center with a Y and S coming together in the middle of the rose it was located on the left side on the breast. She traced the symbol and teared up. The box also contained the protection mask, gloves, pants and the boots.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot to me, to us. I will not fail. I will show him don't mess with my family." she wipes her tears and declares with great pride and shows honor in her eyes.

"Yumi that's not all. Me Rei and Yoshino, as your trainers, we also have to give you our gift." Eliza stand up after yumi hugs them. She signals the maid and she leaves. After a couple of minutes she brings in two boxes. She sets them on the table after another maid moves the boxes. Yumi opens the first box reviling a brand new fencing sword. She smiles and puts it back in the box. She opens the second and gasps. She pulled out a saber. The hilt was solid gold with a blue sapphire jewel in the tip with a phoenix engraved on it.

"I hope you will not have to use during the match, but it was my master before he died. He said that I should give it to my best student or someone in a time of need. I know it may seem like it not necessary but I know him too well and I want you to be fully prepared and carry it with you when you enter the gym. It will show him that if he tries anything, you are ready and will not go easy on him. I hope you like it." yumi closes her eyes and um sheaths the saber. She puts the blade to her forehead.

"Thank you all so much. For everything. It really warm my heart that even though you my have doubts in heart that it was a reckless and stupid mistake on my part, but you still are showing me and giving me the support. I will try my hardest." she smiles and declares with a voice of full of dignity and shows her best smile. Sachiko joins her and hugs her tight.

"To our young Lioness. May have god have mercy on her opponent. For he will need it when he faces her." Sei raises her champagne glass and proposes a toast.

"Here here!" the other follower her and unison spoke. After they take a drink Yumi smiles and about to say something but stopped when the doors were thrown open. Try all turn their attention to the unexpected visitor.

"HIRO!"


	3. Chapter 3

"HIRO!"

"I am so sorry. I tried to stop him." the butler walks behind him and bows.

"It's alright. You are forgiven." Sachiko spoke gently to him.

"What are you doing here? You are not welcomed here!" Yumi stands in front of Sachiko with anger in her eyes. The men stand in front of them. Sei Rei and Eliza stand from their seats.

"Well I came by to bring you the instructions and the rest of the information you will need for next week." he strolls forward and stands next to Yoshino and Rei. He pulls a envelope from his coat jacket and places it on the table. Rei sets a arm around Yoshino should holding her down and prevented her from attacking him.

"Thank you. Now leave!" Yumi snapped.

"Hello Eliza. It has truly been a while. I hope you have trained her well. She will need it." he gazes around and smiles at a very familiar face.

"Oh you will need more training. You are in a very big surprise of your life. Now be wise and leave please." she smiled.

"Ha! I hardly needed any of that. But very well I shall leave I have much important matters to attends too. Then stand around here in this... So called house." he gazes around the dinning room. He laughs and turns around to leave, he starts to walk and freezes and turns his head. "Oh Sachiko, make sure that you spend as much time with your friends because you will not see them ever again and also prepare yourself because you will need the energy for I am a amazing lover and I will make you scream my name for a couple of days nonstop after our wedding. Have a good night." with that he left with laughter. Yumi clenched her fist and slammed them down on the table with a scream. Sachiko hugs her from behind and whispers seductively in her ear.

"No need to worry my love. I know I will only scream your name. Your name is the only one I want to scream." she blows in her ear sending shivers down her spine, calming her down.

"Dint worry Yumi. We will get her out as fast as we can. He won't come near her." Sei spoke with everyone including her family.

"Thank you all." Yumi wrapped her arms around Sachiko waist and smiled.

XXX

The day before the match, Yumi and Sachiko gave the staff the day off, and asked Rei, Yoshino, and Eliza to leave for the day and night and locked themselves inside their estate enjoying their day. The woke up ate breakfast in the garden, went swimming, cuddled while they watched movies. They just wanted to be alone and be in each other arms. After they had a romantic dinner, they decided to retire for the night.

After a couple of hours of passionate love making. Yumi laid on top of Sachiko locking her legs around hers. She laid her head on Sachiko breast while Sachiko ran her finger her hair. Their body glistened with sweat in the moonlight shunning through the windows. The silk sheets ended at the end of Yumi lower back. She wrapped her arms around Sachiko body. Both having their eye closed lost in each other embrace.

"Yumi?"

"Hmm."

"Please be careful tomorrow."

"I will. Why don't you get some sleep we both need will need it." Yumi tighten her grip and kissed Sachiko chest.

"Alright Yumi good night and I love you so much."

"Good night and I love you with all my heart."

Sachiko was the first to fall sleep. When Yumi noticed she was finally asleep she very carefully detached herself from Sachiko arms. Once she was out of bed she kissed her and moved her hair out of her face. She moved the sheets to cover her body.

She grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and left the room very quietly not trying to disturb her princess. She headed to the training field and started practicing.

After about an hour Sachiko sensed Yumi was missing and awoke from her slumber. She cover herself with the sheets and and looked around to find her feelings was true. She sighed climbed out of bed. She grabbed her silk robe and headed out the door to search for her lioness. She found her and watched her practice from afar. After a couple of minutes she walked from the shadows. "Yumi?" Yumi lower the foil and gazed at her midnight hair lover.

"Sachiko? What are you doing up? You should be asleep." she walked over and kissed her wife.

"I was but my lioness presence was missed and it woke me. Why are you out here? You need to rest my love." she started to lead Yumi into the house.

"I am sorry angel. I just wanted to make sure I had everything perfect." they stopped on the stairs. Sachiko turned around and snakes her arms around Yumi neck. She leaned in for a kiss. Yumi returned the kissed and wrapped her arms around her waist. The kiss turned into a passionate one when Sachiko slid her tongue across Yumi bottom lip. She allowed her enterence.

"Let's go back to bed." Yumi said after she broke the kiss. Both their lungs were screaming for air but neither cared they didn't want to leave each other embrace. Sachiko just nodded her head led her up the stairs. When they entered their room. Sachiko pulled Yumi to the bed and laid her down. She climb on top of her and laid her arms on Yumi chest and laid her head near Yumi heart.

"Yumi do you want to know what I love most about you?" Sachiko looked up at her with nothing but love in her eyes.

"What my princess?" she returned the look.

"Your heart. It's full of love for everyone until they become a problem and attempt to destroy what you have fought for. Your heart that shown so much love towards everyone. One that doesn't have any fault. One that is true and pure. Your heart that is filled with no hate, only love and happiness. That is my favorite part of you." Sachiko laid her head down over Yumi heart and listened to her heart beat. Yumi gazed loving at her wife for a moment. She loved what Sachiko had said. It made her heart fall even more in love.

"Sachiko? Do you really mean that?"

"Yes my love." Sachiko tighten her grip, never wanting to let go. Never wanting for tomorrow to come.

"I love you Sachiko. I love with all my heart and more." Yumi kissed her crown and returned squeeze. They no longer needed words, just their embraces. Sachiko would kiss her lover from time to time before they both would fall asleep but never leaving each other arms during the night.

XXX

"Yumi? My love it's time to get up." Sachiko had woke up early to ready Yumi uniform and make breakfast for her. Yumi slowly stirs. "Good morning my lioness. I made breakfast for you and prepared your equipment."

"Good morning princess." Yumi rubs her eyes as she turns over to face Sachiko. She sits up covering her nude body with the blanket.

"I also prepared a bath for you. Why don't you take one then come down stair to eat and then I will help you put your uniform on." she sits next to Yumi taking her hands in hers.

"Sachiko?" Yumi frees one of her hands and places it Sachiko cheek and caresses it with her thumb.

"Y-yes Yumi?" Sachiko tried to hide the sadness in her voice but fail a little as she chocked slightly.

"Thank you." She wraps her arms around Sachiko neck, pulling her in for a loved filled but searing kiss. Sachiko allows tears to fall and wraps her arms around Yumi waist returning the kiss. Yumi slowly lowers herself and Sachiko on top the pillow never breaking the kiss. Then their lungs started screaming for air they finally broke the kiss. Sachiko laid her head in the crook of her neck, while Yumi moved her arms to the lower back of Sachiko tightening the grip, never wanting to let go.

"Sachiko I need to start getting ready I am going to be late." Yumi reluctantly said. Sachiko sighed, kissing Yumi one for time before she pulled away.

"I will be in the kitchen when you are done. So please hurry. I made your favorite." Sachiko stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. Yumi eyes widen as she sprang from the bed, catching the covers around her foot and falling face first in to the floor.

"Yumi!" Sachiko ran to her side, unwrapping the sheet, and helping her stand up. "Are you alright?" Sachiko examined her head where she was rubbing. She took her hands cupped Yumi face, pulling her forward, and placing a kiss where she was hurting. She could feel a small knot forming.

"I am fine Sachiko. Thank you for helping me." she leaned forward, placing a kiss on Sachiko cheek. Yumi giggled as she walked away towards the bathroom to take her bath. Sachiko giggle lightly and returned to the kitchen.

When Yumi was finished with her bath and dressed in a tank top and under armor shorts, she arrived at the kitchen and started to smell the food. She snuck in and quietly walked towards Sachiko. Sachiko didn't hear the door open and Yumi near her. She was washing the dishes with her back turned towards the stalking lioness.

"Gotcha!" Yumi pounced on Sachiko, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing kisses all over her neck. Sachiko jumped at the sudden movement but relaxed suddenly.

"I didn't know I was breakfast now." she tilted her head, allowing more showering kisses she was receiving from her lioness.

"Yes and along with the food but that can wait I am hungry for you." she pushed Sachiko into the counter after she turned her around and captured her lovers lips. She eased Sachiko onto it never breaking the kiss.

"Y-Yumi we c-can't. We have to finish getting ready. My parents called while you where in the bath. They said they will be over in a hour." Yumi showered kisses all over neck and slowly started kissing downward, pulling the silk robe, Sachiko was wearing, un tiring it and pealing it away from her skin. Sachiko moaned trying to fight the urge to push Yumi to the floor and make love to right there.

"Yumi no we can't." Sachiko gathered all of her fading strength and pushed Yumi away. She retire her robe, sighing in the process.

"Alright Sachiko I understand. But be warned tonight you are mine. I am going to lock you away from the world and I will have you." she captured her lips and walk away. Sachiko smiled following Yumi lead into the dinning room.

They both sat down, Yumi gazed at the eggs, sausage, fresh fruit, toast, and of course her favorite: biscuits mixed in sausage gravy. She filled her plate, she loved Sachiko hidden talent:cooking.

"Mmmmmm, Sachiko again this is so delicious. I know I made the right choice and made you my wife. I mean you are one of the best cooks I have ever seen." Yumi took a bite of eggs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sachiko giggled.

"Sachiko your next to two people. there is Rei and of course my mother. On top of that I wouldn't want to marry anyone else. You are the only one for my heart." Yumi jumped out of the grave she was digging herself. She stuffed her mouthful of biscuits and slowly chewed.

"I had better be...Yumi after breakfast do you want to play on quick song with me?" Sachiko took a drink of her orange juice. Yumi finished chewing, swallowing it whole, choking on it. Sachiko handed her her water and rubbed her back.

"Of course. But I will choose the song." Yumi took a drink and smiled at her.

"Then let's finish...without choking..." Sachiko laughed out loud as Yumi glared at her, but eventually joining her. They hurried and finished breakfast, placing the dishes on the tray and taking them into the kitchen. It took them a couple of minutes to wash the dishes. They walked hand in hand into the music room.

Yumi sat down at the piano while Sachiko stood behind her. Sachiko cupped Yumi chin and turned her to face her, placing a kiss on her lips then turning around.

"Yumi what do you want to play?" Sachiko put her hand on her shoulder.

"The first song we played together." Yumi positioned her hands and gazed at her wife. Sachiko smiled and tapped on Yumi shoulder. Yumi knew what was to come and began after Sachiko. Sachiko had the counter melody while Yumi had the melody.

XXX

"Hello, Yuki, Touko, parents." Sei said as she climbed out of the car along with Youko, Rei, Yoshino, and Eliza.

"Hello girls. What are you doing here? I thought Sachiko said that we were going to meet you at the gym." Yumi father spoke as Tooru looked confused.

"We decided to surprise them." Sei said as another car pulled up. Shimako and Noriko stepped of the car and walked to the rest of the group.

"Good morning" shimako bows followed by Noriko.

"Good morning." the rest said in unison, with a slight bow.

"Shall we proceed? We don't need to be late." Sayako extended a hand motioning the group to enter the house. With that everyone walked inside. They waited for a minute until someone greeted them.

"Sachiko? Yumi?" they called. They were about to dispurst to look every where until they heard the piano. They followed the sound, until it led to the music room door.

"Leave it to them both to play together and forget about today." Miki spoke as they listened to the song come to an end. They could hear talking until the door opened.

"What are you all doing here and how did you get in the house?!" Yumi shrieked. Sachiko stood behind her and sighed.

"We came to surprise you both. Walking in with a big group can be intimidating you know." Sei grinned. Youko and shimako shook their heads, the other including Yumi sighed.

"You two need to hurry or we will be late." Tooru ushered the girls in to their room before they could say anything. Sachiko opened the closet and walked in pulling a white blouse and a blue jeans and dress in that. Yumi on the other hand just put on the fencing uniform.

"Yumi?" Sachiko stood by the bed and watched Yumi tuck in the skinny pants into the black boots, zipping them up.

"Yes princess?" she did the same with the other boot.

"I love you my lioness." Sachiko let a tear slid down her flustered cheek. Yumi stood up and sighed. She placed a hand on her cheek wiping away the tears.

"I love you to my princess. We will come home together to night. That is a promise I make to you." Yumi balled up her fist and placed it over her heart. Sachiko giggled at the jester. Yumi smiled, snaking her arms around Sachiko waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

Knock knock knock.

"Come in."

"I hate to say this but it's time to go. We are waiting for you both." Their fathers came to escort them to the gym. Sachiko tensed up a little which didn't to unnoticed by Yumi, she placed a hand on her back and gave a small rub. Sachiko noticed it glanced at her and gave a small smile.

"Let's go so I can kick his ass. I have a promise to fulfill tonight." Yumi seductively smirk.

"YUMI!" Sachiko yelled, face as red as a tomato. Their fathers laugh with Yumi. Yumi grabs her hand and leads her toward the door. Sachiko linked her arm, placing her head on her shoulder. Yumi glanced at her and smiled. They followed them down stairs where everyone was waiting for them.

"About time do you know how we have been waiting?" Sei chuckles. Yumi and Sachiko roll their eyes and move past her and stand in the middle of the group.

"Are you ready Yumi?" Youko questioned her.

"As ready as I will ever be. I know you may think this is stupid and unnecessary, but to me I have to do this. I want to live with my wife with no problems. I will stand up for what I want. And I want to prove to him you don't mess with a woman in love." she smiles and glances at Sachiko who still had her head leaning against hers. She brushes away a few strands from her face. Everyone is slightly touched, they seen it a thousand times before, but it proves no matter what happens she will always love her.

"Alright Onee-sama we will stand behind you all the way." Touko spoke as she smiled at her.

"We have to go now." Tooru interrupted them, pushing them out the door. They all went to the cars they had came in, as for Sachiko and Yumi they rode with their parents. The driver had taken Yumi bag that extra clothes and her mask. He opened the door and they all seat themselves. It was about a 30 minute drive, but to Yumi and Sachiko it felt like for hours.

"Yumi remember what ever happens we will always be there for you. Good Luck." her parents hugged her along with her parent-in-laws, before the drive opened the door. She was the first to exit, followed by Sachiko then the rest. Her and Sachiko, hand in hand, enter the building. The fowler was like a regular gym with trophies and banners, nothing fancy.

"Fukazawa Yumi and you trainers please follow me to the floor. The rest of the group please make your way to the balcony to watch. When we are settled we will begin the match." a young man maybe in early 20s approached the group as try entered. He worked for the gym.

"I am coming with her for a second." Sachiko gave a small squeeze on her hand, making Yumi look at her. Yumi smiled and Sachiko returned.

"We are coming with Sachiko." Sei grabbed Youko hand and stood next to Sachiko.

"Very well. Please follow me." he extended a hand to the door. The group followed the guy while the rest went up stairs. After a couple of following him silently, they reached the door. He pushed them open allowing the group to pass.

Yumi eyes went wide, when she looked up. They were on the gym floor and surrounding them above the was the balcony for the spectators to watch. She was her family and friends, people from her schools, people she didn't know and a camera crew. Sachiko noticed the same, all they glanced at each other.

"Why is there a camera crew here?" Rei questioned.

"Because they are going to record and televise the duel. A lot of people wish to see it." the man said. Yumi sighed and looked at Sachiko. Sachiko looked at her, they smiled at each other and walked to the bench. The other followed them, them man went his separate way.

"Yumi, please try your best. Youko said as she look at Hiro. Yumi noticed him gazing at Sachiko. She looked at Sachiko then Sei and smirked.

"Sachiko?" Yumi called he throwing her from her thoughts. Sachiko looked at her but Yumi captured her lips, before she could say anything. Sachiko deepening the kiss by sealing her arms around Yumi neck pulling her close. Yumi snaked her arms around her waist and licked Sachiko bottom lip.

Sachiko granted her wish and opened her mouth. The kiss was passionate and full of love. Sei laughed at the look on Hiro face, which was pure anger and jealousy. Youko smirk while their friends and family cheered them on.

"That's right show him whose Sachiko belongs too!" Sei yelled so Hiro could hear her. Everyone laughed at the comment. Yumi and Sachiko pulled away gasping for air. Sachiko leaned forward and buried her face in Yumi neck. Yumi pulled her closer as a sign of ownership, smirking she looked at Hiro. Hiro was fuming. He snatched up his mask and foil, walking toward the middle.

"Sachiko it's time." Yumi kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. She could feel Sachiko tighten her grip the relunctly let go of her.

"I love you so much my love, please try your best." she caressed Yumi face with her thumb. She kissed her one last time before she pulled completely away.

"I love you too my princess." Yumi smiled. She looked at Sachiko she began to walk away. "Sei, Youko...please."

"Don't worry it's been taken care of. If you lose we will get her away." Youko reassured her with a smile.

"Now go kick his ass for us." Sei grinned. They hugged her and followed Sachiko. Yumi turned to her bag and pulled out the mask. She looked at Hiro as she adjusted her uniform.

"Rei if anything is to happen, there is a letter in my bag. I want you to give it to Sachiko. And I mean anything." she grabbed her sword from Eliza and walked to the middle.

"I hoped you enjoyed that, because that is going to be the last. After today she will be kissing me and at night. Well she will be screaming my name." Hiro said.

"Oh really because last night and this morning she was screaming mine. She also said I was the best lover she has had ever and ever will have. So hate to break it to you, she also said you are probably the worst lover and she will never have you. Sorry but looks like you lost already." Yumi smirked. Hiro gripped his sword and put on his mask. Yumi did the same. As soon as she did, Hiro attacked.

He swung the sword at her. She dodged and counter attacked hitting him in the side. He tried again but failed when she held his sword against hers above their heads. She kicked him in the side and pushed him away and lunged forward hitting him in the chest. She pulled back, spun around him him and hit him on his bottom. He jerked up and rubbed his butt.

"Alright how about we make this more fun. No rules anything goes. Let's get rid of these fake swords and make this a real dual." he took off his mask and looked at Yumi. Yumi took hers off and glanced up at Sachiko then him.

"Alright." they pass by each other. Yumi takes a drink of water and looks at Sachiko keeping her eye on her. "Eliza...I need the saber." Rei and Eliza eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?!" Rei yelled gaining looks from their friends.

"Rei please...just please." Yumi said now looking at her with a look of determination. She sighed looking up at Sachiko. "Please forgive us Sachiko." she looked at Eliza and nodded. Eliza went to the sword case she had brought, opening it she pulled out the saber, handing it Yumi.

"Hold back until you know it's time. One move could be fatal. Please make it out alive." Eliza gave her last bit of advice. She hugged her and Rei and walked out, putting her mask back on. Hiro did the same and attacked again.

XXX

"Is she crazy?!" Youko yelled. Sei and their parents kept a really close eye on Sachiko. Sachiko covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head not believing.

"No I don't think she is." Sei noticed the look in her eyes before. "Did you see the look in her eyes when she took off her mask then put it back on. She knows what she is doing."

"That's right." Touko noticed it too. Yuki grabbed her hand and gave a firm squeeze. She smiled at him then turned towards the fight. The others watched and was amazed on how well Yumi was fighting.

"When this is over I am going to give Rei and her a piece of my mind!" Yoshino exclaimationed.

"Why Rei?" Shimako questioned. Noriko looked at her too with a raised eye brow.

"Because she allowed this!" she yelled louder. They glanced at each other then back at the match.

XXX

Yumi held his sword again high again. He grabbed her throat, picking her up, and throwing her against the wall, knocking the air out of her. She ripped off her mask as she laid on the floor gasping for air.

Hiro walked in the middle, looking up at Sachiko. "Is this what you want a wimp. She is pathetic! Choose me now and I will spear her life!" he yelled.

Sachiko gripped the railing looking at Yumi. "Get up Yumi! Get up! You must win! Please Get up!" she yelled at her, giving her support. Hiro turned walking towards her, he raised his sword running through her fore arm. She screamed in pain, Sachiko watched as the love of her life kicked him away. Grabbing her arm she held it close. Everyone tried to protest but they couldn't do anything. It was a no rules match, and this proved it as the everyone on the floor did nothing.

"Get up Yumi! You can still win! Do it for Sachiko. Get up! You can do this." her friends and family cheered for her and hoped nothing will happen else happen to her.

Yumi smiled taking in a deep breath, standing up. Sachiko and the other cheered. Hiro turned around and frowned.

"So you won't stay down. Fine your funeral." he attacked her without their masks on. She rolled out from his attack, wincing in pain she jumped to her feet. She blocked every swing and lunge. She jumped to the sides when couldn't block herself.

"NOW YUMI!" Eliza yelled. Rei glanced at her and saw her smirk. She looked back at Yumi who was smiling. But the smile was deadly. Hiro noticed it, he pared with her forcing their swords above their heads.

"Why are you smiling?" Hiro did his best to keep both swords in his control.

"Because you just lost!" she yelled. She head butting him, catching his sword in her control, she started to attack him nonstop till his sword was spinning with hers till she hit his hand making him lose it and throwing it with her sword. She pushed the sword against his throat forcing him back till he fell backwards.

"Don't kill me please! You win! Just please don't kill me!" he begged. She smiled pulling her sword away,

"You have a month to leave." she walked to the middle and gazed up at the cheering crowd. Sachiko grinned loving at her wife. Sei and her friends were cheering the loudest. She started walking towards Rei and Eliza. Hiro on his knees glared after Yumi. He pulled a small dagger from his boot and charged after her.

"YUMI!"'Sachiko screamed and watched in horror. Yumi turned around, Hiro stabbing her in the shoulder. He dug the blade in deeper just listen to her scream louder. She started to bash the hilt of her sword into his head till he started to pour blood from his temple and fall to the ground un concession.

She stumbled backwards a little, dropping her sword she pulled out the blade slowly. She stumbled a little more before she feel backwards. She thought she would hit the ground, but felt two warm arms catch her. She look up and saw Sachiko teary face.

"I have you. Relax I have you." she laid her in her lap and caressed her face. Rei and Eliza ran to her side when the rescue team came to both of their side. Sachiko gently moved her body on the mat and her head in her lap.

"I...won...Sachiko...I...won." Yumi said exhausted. Sachiko let more tears fall. Their friends and family stood off the mat and watched the rescue team stop the bleeding, hoping she would be fine.

"I am her wife how is it?" Sachiko tore her eyes away from Yumi and looked between the wounds and the paramedic. Yumi winced, sucking air through her clenched teeth, when the he put more pressure on her shoulder.

"She will need stitches. After we load Hiro in the ambulance, we will escort her to the other ambulance." the paramedic said as he began to wrap her arm up.

"So it's nothing serious? Will she be fine?" Sachiko started to relax a little but not much. She felt Yumi hand on her cheek, she looked down in those mocha eyes.

"I am alright. I am just exhausted and in pain, but I will live. Just help me up." Yumi gave her a reassuring smile and tried to pull herself up. Sachiko and paramedic held her down.

"Rest my love. Please rest." Sachiko caressed her head. Yumi smiled and closed he eyes.

"It doesn't look to bad, when the doctor looks at her, he will be able tell you more. I think she will be fine if she just take it easy for a couple of days." the paramedic spoke as he waited for the rescue team to bring the back board. At that cue the other paramedic brought in the back board.

"Alright we are going to put you on a back board and take you to the ambulance. If you feel any discomfort, let us know." he looked at Rei and Eliza. "Will you help was move her?" they nodded.

"I will help too." Sachiko said, the paramedic nodded.

"Hold her head when we slide the board under her." the paramedic told Sachiko. She nodded and held Yumi's head still while the others lifted her body up, the paramedic slide the board under her. Once it was settled, the eased her back down. She winced in pain by the slightest movement. The paramedic strapped her to the back board and with the help of Sachiko, Rei, and Eliza, the carried her to the ambulance.

"Since you are her wife you can ride with her." the paramedic told Sachiko. She looked at Rei and Eliza.

"Go with her, we will be right behind you." Rei hugged her. Sachiko climbed in the back, the paramedic closed the door and ran around the ambulance and drove to the nearest hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yumi laid on the hospital bed, holding Sachiko hands with her injured shoulder. Her shoulder and her wrist were wrapped in bandages. Sachiko sat next to Yumi. She was playing with Yumi hair. When Yumi pushed her body off the bed and captured her lips.

A knock at the door startled them both. The broke the kiss and looked at the doctor. "Hello, I have good and bad news. Good news is that your wrist will be fine the tip of the sword only pierced the muscle. It didn't hit the bone. But the bad news is your shoulder...we will have to do surgery. There is a part of the joint that has been broken off and is in the socket. The nurse will be here in a couple of minutes to prep you. I will give you some time." she walked out of the room.

"Sachiko...love." yuri hates surgery. Sachiko knew that. The last time Yumi had surgery it was to have her tonsil removed when she developed tonsillitis and placed her in the hospital.

"It's OK love. I will be here. I won't leave you alone. I will be waiting for you." she leaned forward and kissed Yumi above her brow. Yumi smiled and caress her cheek.

"I know you will love." she captured her lips with a loved-filling kiss. When the kiss broke Sachiko laid her head between Yumi neck and shoulder. They stayed that way until the nurse came in. She gave Yumi a shot to put her to asleep.

"I will be here when you wake up. I love you so much my love." she kissed Yumi one last time before she fell asleep. The nurses pushed her out of the room. Sachiko stayed in the room with one of the nurses filling out paperwork for them. When she was done, she left the room to meet with the others.

She was walking down the hallway, pressing the button, she waited. She stretched her neck and closed her eyes. When she heard the ding she opened her eyes and froze.

A old man with cold blue eyes walked out with a evil smirk. "Hello Sachiko." Sachiko took a step back. She didn't like the evil look, she didn't even like him. She despise him.

"Grandfather, what are you doing here?" Sachiko took another step back away from him. He took steps forward pinning her against the wall. The one time she needed someone no one was around.

"Why I am here to see you. You and Hiro. Follow me, we need to discuss a matter. And don't try to fight against me again or something will happen to your precious wife." he knew her too well. She loved Yumi too much to take any chances. She nodded and followed him. He lead her to a secluded part of the hospital.

He knocked on the door and smiled. Sachiko followed him and glared at the man on the bed. Hiro was sitting up leaning on his right knee. The right side of his face was swollen. His head was bandaged with a dark circle where Yumi had bashed it in. She kept near the door. She felt the tension in the air. She had a very bad feeling about this, but she had to stay for Yumi sake.

"Hello sir. What brings you here?" Hiro questioned while keeping his eyes on Sachiko. Sachiko continue to glare at the man.

"We are here because I will receive an heir. With Sachiko with that little...whatever you call it, there will be no true heir. Now Sachiko be a good girl and go to Hiro." Hiro stood up and smiled.

"What no! I will never receive that man. I will not betray Yumi. Hiro you lost the duel fair and square. You know you must leave. Now good bye." Sachiko was furious. She put her hand on the handle to turn it when her grandfather stopped her.

"I guess Yumi will die. Walk out of this room I will pay the nurse to accidentally slip an air bubble in the IV." he grinned when Sachiko turned around and sighed. Hiro walked towards her, roughly pushing her to the wall.

"I will be certain you will enjoy this." Hiro said as he ripped her cloths off. Her grandfather leaned against the wall, with the smirk never leaving his face and watched.

XXX

"Do you know room Fukazawa Yumi is in room 632 but she is in surgery right now. But if you would like you can wait in her room." the nurse had said and went about her business. The group glanced at each other and walked to the nearest elevator. Youko pressed the button. Some stepped in, going to the correct floor and waited. When they all reached the floor, they walked to Yumi room and waited.

It was about three hours before, Yumi was brought back. The doctor had explained to them what they did and to call the nurse when she wakes up. Yumi parents had accepted it.

An hour later Yumi started to come too. "Sa-ch-iko." she whispered. When she opened her eyes she saw everyone else but her love. The nurse was told she had waken and was already checking her vitals and the IV. When she left it was quiet for a moment.

"How do you feel?" Yoshino asked.

"I am in pain but I will be alright. Where is Sachiko? She said she would be here when I woke up." Yumi was a little hurt that her wife wasn't there.

"I don't know. The last time I saw her she was climbing in the back of the ambulance." Rei had answered her question. Tooru and Youko shared a glanced. Something did not feel right with them. But all they could do was wait for her return.

After Rei had changed the topic from Sachiko to Yumi herself, everyone was happy. They talked about the duel and how brave she was. They were all shocked on how well Yumi was able to fight back with no fall backs. Rei and Eliza just smiled and thanked everyone when they congratulated them on their training. And of course Yoshino wouldn't be Yoshino if she didn't voice her opinion on how she helped out.

The laughing was stopped immediately when Sachiko had entered the room. She stood frozen for a second gazing at her friends and family. She could feel the rape all over again. She wanted to break down in Yumi arms, but she knew she couldn't.

"I can see why you have been missing. Why did you change your cloths, love. Did something happen?" Yumi smiled at her, causing the pain in her heart to swell.

"Yes I went to the cafeteria and a lady accidentally spilt soda on me. So I went home and changed. I hope you don't mind love." Sachiko walked over to the bed. She interlocked her fingers with Yumi hand, kissing her. Yumi pulled away from the kiss feeling something wrong. She looked into Sachiko eyes and saw pain and fear.

"Sachiko are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yes my love. How do you feel?" Sachiko knew she was starting to catch on. She had to change the subject fast.

"I am in pain but I will make it." Yumi smiled. Tooru and Youko sighed when Yumi fell for Sachiko trick. Sachiko cheered silently. Everyone was oblivious to the tension that was forming.

"So Yumi when are you going to leave the hospital?" Yuki asked. Sachiko sighed in relief when she was out of Yumi's line of fire. Yumi thought about the question.

"I honestly don't know. They have never told me. But I suspect not very long. My injures are not that bad."

"That's right Yumi. I will admit for a while there I was getting pretty worried. I thought you were going to lose." Shimako had spoken since no one would speak the truth. Yumi sighed for a second and then smiled. She squeezed Sachiko hand gaining her attention. When Sachiko turned her head to Yumi, her lips had been claimed. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Yumi slowly pulled away.

"I am sorry I worried you. Believe me he was a strong opponent. But I kept my promise, I tried my hardest and still won. Now everyone will know not to cross paths with me." Yumi smirked. The group laughed and giggled at the last comment. They continued to tell Yumi the reaction from the audience. At the end of the day everyone had said their good byes and went home. Sachiko had decided to stay the night with Yumi. The nurse had brought in a sleeping cot. Sachiko had crawled into bed with Yumi after they had eaten dinner. She laid her head on Yumi chest, with her arms laying across Yumi stomach. Yumi had gently laid her injured wrist on Sachiko side. Sachiko smiled and enjoyed the comfort of her.

"I know we said would continue what we started earlier but I think we need to sleep. We can always have fun later." Yumi said as sleep slowly claimed her. Sachiko tightened her grip and relaxed soon after.

"Yumi. You know I will always love you no matter what happens in our lives." Sachiko teared up as the incident haunted her mind once again. Yumi was oblivious to the tears as the medication had played their part and help put her asleep.

"I love you too." Yumi said as she fell into a deep slumber. Sachiko looked up and kissed her wife as tears fell upon her face. She pulled away and cried herself to sleep. Three days had past before Yumi was released from the Hospital. Their friends want to throw her a welcome home party but she had decided against it. She just wanted to go home and relax in her wifes arms, as they had planned.

XXX

When Sachiko started to have insane mood swing, getting sick and stopped bleeding, she arranged a doctor appointment. She only wished and hoped that she was pregnant. She and Yumi had kept a huge secret from everyone and made sure it was off file. A week before the duel she and Yumi had a insemination done. They had paid top dollar for it. She remember the look on Yumi face when the doctor had explained to them that she could take Yumi DNA and place it in a sperm, then injecting it into Sachiko.

They had the procedure done, with no problems. Yumi was in heaven afterwards. She would talk about how they would raise the baby when they went to bed. She was so excited. She would go to bed with a bigger smile on her face.

"Congratulations you are pregnant Mrs Fukazawa." the doctor had said after test. She smiled and was just happy. But a small doubt was still lingering in the back of her mind. Sachiko knew what she had to do to prevent from hurting Yumi. She would never speak of the rape to anyone. She and Yumi would raise the child as her own.

"I will need you to set up the next appointment check the baby." the doctor said as she was thrown from her thoughts she agreed and left the doctors office.

XXX

Sachiko threw a dinner party for the announcement. She kept the pregnancy quiet for a week. When everything was set the mood was right, friends and family laughing and talking. She felt like her world was back to normal.

"Sachiko are you alright? You been in your own world." Youko questioned Sachiko behavior. She jumped from her thoughts.

"Yes I am alright. But if everyone excuse me I have announcement to make." Sachiko stood from her chair. Everyone glanced at Yumi as she just shrugged. Sachiko caught on to it. "Yumi doesn't know about this. Last week I had made appointment with my doctor when Yumi was on a business trip. Ever since then I had been hiding a secret." she walked behind Yumi, pulling her out of her chair, she captured her lips. Yumi held Sachiko in place by placing her hands on Sachiko waist. "Yumi, my love, we are going to have a child."

Yumi stood frozen gazing loving into Sachiko blue eyes. She pulled her close and capture her in a very loving kiss. It lasted until Sei broke them apart.

"Wait, wait, wait. Sachiko I thought you said you would never have a kid unless it was by Yumi own blood?" Youko and the others had agreed.

"We learned of a new technique. They had take Yumi's DNA and placed it in a artificial sperm and instead in me. So the child will be both our blood." Sachiko had explained. Cheers and tears had heard. Congratulations had been given as thank you had been expressed.

After everyone had left the party, Yumi carried Sachiko into their bedroom. She was so happy she never left Sachiko side and wanted to thank her in her own way. So she did what she could think of. She wanted to show her love as they did on multiple occasions.

"Sachiko I love you so much my princess." Yumi laid her on their bed. Sachiko laid back onto the pillows as Yumi very slowly laid her weight between Sachiko legs. Sachiko caress Yumi cheek.

"I love you so much my lioness. You have truly mad me the happiest woman. I don't know what I have done to deserve you." Sachiko gazed loving into her mocha eyes. Yumi slowly leaned forward and devoured her lips and body that night.

XXX

The next day Yumi was at her father's business while Sachiko stayed home and prepared for her father's meeting. She was in the middle of reviewing the proposal, when the phone rang.

"Fukazawa residence. Sachiko speaking."

"Sachiko I heard your pregnant. I will inform Hiro for you." Sachiko frozen at the sound of his voice. She nearly hung the phone up and thrown it across the room but she didn't for Yumi sake.

"Thank you grandfather." Sachiko held the tears in.

"Remember what I said Sachiko, I allowed you to stay with the girl, but mark my words if you raise the child in anyway I find unacceptable I will have Hiro remove her and he will raise the child with you."

"Yes sir. I understand." she held it in.

"Very good now I must go."'he hung up the phone. She waited a moment; trying to calm herself down. She grabbed the phone, ripping the cord as she threw it out the window. She grabbed a figurine and shattered it as she threw it at the wall. A maid ran in and dodged a vase before it would hit her.

"SACHIKO!" Yumi ran in and grabbed her wrist before she could throw anything else. Sachiko struggled but eventually giving in and sobbing into Yumi chest. They slowly slid to the floor.

"It's alright Sachiko. It's over. I am here. Calm down love." she rubbed her back. She looked at the maid, who looked terrified. "Mako-chan call Youko-sama and inform her of what has happened and tell her get here." she lifted Sachiko into her arms. Sachiko buried her tear face into Yumi neck. She wrapped her around her and held on tightly. She started to walk down the hall and into the bedroom. She placed her on the bed. Yumi pushed away the hair out of her face. She laid next to her until Sachiko had cried herself to sleep.

Mako-chan knocked on the door and entered. "Miss Youko-sama said she will be here in about ten minutes." she whispered. Yumi nodded and detached he's herself from Sachiko side. She walked out of the room with Mako in tow. She quietly closed the door and headed to the study. She looked around trying to find evidence on what made Sachiko snap. She walked further into the study and stood behind the desk.

"Mako-chan what was she doing before she snapped?" Yumi spread her arms and leaned into the desk. She sighed as she looked at the ripped cord and the shattered glass.

"She was gathering paperwork for her father's meeting. But there was a phone call right before she snapped." Yumi through her head up.

"Do you know who it was?"

"No I don't." mako walked off to answer the door bell. Yumi started to brain storm on who could make her lover snap. She was thrown from her thoughts when the phone was placed in front of her. She looked up into Youko eyes.

"Now I can understand why the phone was outside. What happened? Is she alright?" Youko looked around the room. Yumi sighed and sat in the chair.

"She is asleep right now. I don't know what happened. When I arrived I heard glass shattering and looked up in time so i could move. I ran up stair and found her screaming bloody murder and throwing things. I dont have clue what has happened or caused it. All we know there was a phone call before she started." Yumi rubbed her temples taking deep breaths.

"Just give her time to relax and calm down. You know how stressed she can be and with the emotions going insane, she probably broke down. It not like her to do this. We both know that, but if it happens again consider on getting her help. I am sorry but I must go I have a court case about to start." she and Yumi stood up, they bid each other good-bye. She walked back in the bed room and laid next to her.

"What is going on with you?" Yumi thought as she snuggled next to her world. She drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

XXX

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello."

"Yoshino, it's Youko. I need a favor."

XXX

Sachiko woke up the next morning in Yumi arms. She looked at her face and sighed. "I am so sorry love. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me." she slowly moved Yumi off her and slid out of bed. She walked out if the room to head down stairs but stopped at the study. She walked in and went to the desk. She remembered the call and then it went blank.

"What happened?" Yumi leaned against the doorpost with her arms folded across her chest. Sachiko turned her head and sighed.

"I was just under a lot of stress. I am sorry I made you worry love. I am better now I will be fine. How about we go down stairs and eat breakfast." Sachiko walked to Yumi and wrapped her Arms around her. Yumi raised an eyebrow and nodded.

They walked down stairs and enjoyed their eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and toast. They were talking about the baby and what names to pick.

"Oh before I forget. Youko-sama called your father and explained what happened. He said that you will be given a week off, starting today. So I took the week off too. Can you think of anything you would like do or see?" Yumi smiled at Sachiko facial expression. She stared at Yumi with lust in her eyes, she was the only one who knew that look. "I take that as something. Let's finish breakfast then go for a walk. It's too early to be doing that right now." she giggled.

Sachiko nodded and continued to eat as Yumi. After breakfast the decided to just walk around the garden and just lay about on the terrace, as they would do at Sachiko summer home. Then they went into town ate a small lunch and watched a movie. While Sachiko was in the restroom, Yumi called home to have Mako-chan create a romantic dinner.

They went home a little late to surprise Sachiko with the dinner. Candlelight, rose petals scattered throughout the table. Sachiko gasped at the dinner made of her favorites. Roast chicken, mashed potatoes, butter corn, and biscuits. As for desert a wonderful of Yumi. That night she felt the love with her life fall back into place.

XXX

Months past, Sachiko was at home with Yumi cuddling, watching a movie and drinking tea. Yumi was leaning against the arm of the sofa with Sachiko head laying on her chest. Yumi arm was laying on the arm and the other on Sachiko shoulder. Their legs interlocked.

Sachiko was halfway asleep, when she started to moan. Yumi looked down at Sachiko with a confused look. "Love are you alright?" she leaned forward to see he face in pain.

"Yumi...I think it's time." Sachiko panted. Yumi froze for a second. She helped Sachiko sit up and stood in front of her. She ran to the door and throwing it open. She stepped outside the door and looked around.

"MAKO-CHAN! GET OUR BAGS AND SUITCASES SACHIKO IS IN LABOR!" Yumi screamed when she saw Mako-walk out of one of the guest rooms. She dropped her stuff on the floor and ran into their room. Pulling them out from under the bed. She quickly carried them to the car, as Yumi helped Sachiko out of the room and out the front door.

Once Yumi placed Sachiko in the backseat she ran around to the other side and slid behind her. Mako sped to the hospital.

"Get the hospital Sachiko is in labor!" she yelled when she called everyone. Mako cut cars off, ran stop lights and stop signs, and even out sped the cops. When they arrived the police caught up but left when they saw Sachiko screaming in pain, holding her swollen stomach.

Nurse had brought them a wheel chair. She helped Yumi seat Sachiko and push her inside. She stopped at the desk grabbing a clip board with a stack of papers attached. "All right Mrs Fukazawa we are going to take you to your room. And then the doctor will be with you." Sachiko and Yumi had already had a room available for them. Sachiko yelled in pain. Yumi walked beside her encouraging her.

It didn't take to long for them to arrive. The doctor was already there waiting. She, Yumi and the nurse helped Sachiko climb onto the bed. She moaned in pain when the contractions had come closer and closer together. The doctor began to figure how dilated she was. "Oh my! When I say now push." Sachiko nodded as she cried, screamed and squeezed Yumi hand until it was purple.

XXX

Mako had been waiting for about 30 minutes since they had taken them into the private room. Sei, Youko, Sachiko parents and Yumi parents were the sec and to arrive. The rest had come after two hours. The time they waited felt like an eternity.

To pass the time Sei played tricks on the younger ones, while Youko would scold her causing everyone to laugh. The parents kept to themselves as the thought and memories of their children growing up raced through their minds. Touko was talking to Yuki when she noticed Yumi walking their way. She stood up and smiled. Yumi opened the door and smiled brightly.

"It's a girl. Sachiko was so brave." Yumi said. Her parents stood up and hugged her. Everyone followed their leads and did the same.

"How is she? When can we see her and the baby?" Sayako had asked as Tooru wrapped his arm around his wife with a huge smile on his face.

"She is resting. The doctor said wait at least an hour so the can clean them and allowing Sachiko body to adjust." Yumi said

"That understandable. I don't know about you everyone else. I am getting hungry. Why don't we kill time by grabbing something to eat." Sei suggested. The roses agreed and went to the café while Yumi and Sachiko parents and Youko stayed behind and sat with Yumi.

"Yumi are you alright?" Miki asked. Youko gazed at her, reading her facial expressions.

"Yes mother I am fine. My hand is still throbbing." Yumi giggled as she shook her hand. Tooru and her father laughed.

"I remember that feeling so well. Your mother nearly broke my hand when we had Yuki. That was even when they had given her the medication." Miki glared at her husband as Tooru nodded in agreement.

"I agree when Sayako had Sachiko, she nearly grabbed my throat to strangle me. She was yelling at me blaming me for her pain." Tooru said as he and Yumi father jumped out of their seats and moved behind Yumi.

Yumi and Youko looked at each other and giggled. "I think our husbands will be sleeping some where for the next week do agree with me Miki?" Sayako asked as she turned her attention to her. The husbands had a pleading look on their faces.

"I agree with you." she agreed and turned her back on the men. The men walked back and kneeled in front of their wives.

"Please don't say that hunny. I was only speaking the truth. You know I was as happy as you were during the labor." Tooru attempted to explain to them. Yumi father agreed with him all the way.

"Well if you want to make it up to us, you have to find away to make us happy." Miki said. Sayako glanced at her and smiled.

"Yes you must. And we will not tell you what we want. Also you have until we leave to head home. Which is in about two hours." Miki said. The men looked at each other then sprinted out of the waiting room. Yumi and Youko were laughing.

"That's a good one. What do you want them to bring to you?" Youko wiped a tear. Yumi tried to stop laughing but it was not possible. She has never seen them move so fast in her life.

"Nothing." they said in unison. And that was the bomb that had brought Yumi to her knees laughing. Youko stared at them with a blank face till she smirk.

"That is a hilarious joke. I wonder if that will work on Sei." Youko thought out loud.

"What will work on Sei?" a familiar voice spoke. Youko smirk faded as she turned and faced the voice. Yumi was rolling on the ground now.

"Why nothing Sei. We were just talking about the trick the women just pulled on their husbands." Youko said. Sei didn't look like she bought it until she smiled.

"Well that explains why we just saw them sprinting out of the hospital and Yumi laughing so hard." Sei pointe at Yumi. Yoshino Touko Shimako and Yuki were all trying to get her to stop laughing.

"Yes." was all she could say. When Yumi finally stopped laughing it was time to see Sachiko. Yumi wiped her tears and stood.

"I will lead you to her room. But I must mention we won't be able to see the baby till they finish running test to make sure she is healthy."

XXX

Knock knock.

Sachiko laid on her side thinking how she was going to tell Yumi. It was only a matter of time before she would start asking questions. When she saw the baby her face dropped. She knew Yumi was so happy the baby would have some of her features. But she didn't. She had Sachiko black hair and blue eyes. She had taken most of Sachiko traits. These where the thoughts that she was driven from.

The door opened and the voices made her shudder.

"Sachiko congratulations on the birth. But you should have given us a boy. You better hope she doesn't turn out like you or that wretched being."'the grandfather said as he walked to the side of the bed to face her. She only nodded. "Answer me!" she winced a little.

"Yes sir." she said shyly.

"Good. I will tell Hiro. He is the father and he will begin to support you." he said as he walked out. He knew he couldn't stay long. The others were coming. Sachiko buried her face in the pillow and sobbed when she heard the door close.

XXX

Yoshino was walking behind the group when a familiar figure had gain attention out of the corner of her eye. She stopped to gain a better look.

"Yoshino is something wrong?" Yumi asked as she noticed her best friend missing from the group when she opened the door.

"No I forgot something in the waiting room I will run down and get it. I will be right back." Yoshino said. She walked away following the man. He stopped at a room and looked around. Once he knew it was clear he entered the room. Yoshino casually walked by and placed her ear by the door and listened.

"She had the baby. It's a girl. But she knows to raise the child the way we want to." the man said. Yoshino burrowed her brows. She listened closely.

"Damn I wanted a boy. Oh well the brat and she will obey me. When do we take Yumi out? I want Her back, you promised me." the other male voice said. She knew the voice to well.

Hiro

"Don't worry too much. We can't make any moves yet. She is to embedded with the company. Once I have set the trappings for her, which I know she will fall into. You will take over. But give me time. And I warned Sachiko if she doesn't raise the child as we want, we will murder Yumi. Well it really doesn't matter we will still kill her and Sachiko doesn't know." the man snickered. Yoshino eyes went wide. She backed up and ran away.

She ran back to the room and saw Youko walking out. She stopped in front of her, bending over on her knees, and panted.

"Yoshino are you OK? What happened?" she panicked a little. Yoshino stood straight and took a deep breath. She explained to Youko what she did and heard. Youko nodded.

"Don't tell anyone what you did and hear. I will handle it." Youko said. She opened the door to allow Yoshino enter. She gave a forced smile to Sachiko. Rei was the only who had caught on it but didn't say anything by the look a Youko face.

"How do you feel?"

"I am fine thank you for asking Yoshino." Sachiko was sitting up holding Yumi in her arms. Yoshino tried to hold her tongue, but when she couldn't she stomped out of the room. Everyone looked at each other and wonder what set her off.

"I will talk to her."' Rei followed her. Youko looked at the time and thanked god for visiting hours to come to an end. The nurse had walked in and asked everyone to leave. When it was Yumi and Sachiko alone they held each other until they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day after the baby was born, everyone was back at the hospital waiting to see the child. They had arrived when visiting hours has started. Yumi and Sachiko had slept in the same bed, which teasing from Sei. Sachiko nearly jumped out of bed to strangle her, but was stopped when there was a knock at the door. Youko had opened it, allowing the nurse with a pink blanket to enter.

"Mrs Fukazawa, I have your daughter. She is a healthy baby. We also need her name for the certificate." the head nurse placed the baby in Sachiko arms. Sachiko smiled and lightly kissed the infant on the head. She looked up to Yumi and smiled. Yumi returned the smile and kissed her on her forehead.

"Look at our baby girl. Sachiko she is so beautiful." Yumi smiled as she traced the baby hand. The baby wrapped it's tiny hand around her finger. Everyone smiled.

"What are you going to name her?" Noriko asked. The wait was really starting to claim her now. As a few of the others that are really patient, they were starting to agree.

"We will name her Fukazawa Michiko. For beautiful wise child, that we know she shall be." Yumi said. The nurse nodded and wrote down the name and left.

"That is the perfect name for the baby. She will be a very wise child." Sayako agreed with them. Everyone loved the name so much that Sei attempted to sing a song ending with michiko crying and Sachiko fuming. Everything was going grand for them.

XXX

Six years has passed since Michiko was born. Sachiko and Yumi both wanted to make sure the child had everything she needed, love, care, support, the training of an Ogasawara. Yumi and Sachiko had argued behind closed doors, about her training. Yumi would disagree with her. She even brought up Sachiko cold past into it to prove her point, but Sachiko ignored her pleading and continued to train her.

Sachiko hated to see her daughter so unhappy and living her life as she did when she was little: no playing and having any fun. Her only fun consisted of taking trips to a museums and the library, where Michiko fell in love with books. When she would be at home Sachiko would take away books that had a lot of color and had meaning to them. She would always say. "If you want to read, read where no one can see you. It's un lady-like to read in front of guests." when she would been caught she would herself a nice scolding.

Yumi on the other hand, would buy her the books that she knew Michiko would love. She would have to keep buying new ones, because Sachiko would take them. She couldn't understand why Sachiko would not allow her to be free. She knew Michiko wanted to run and play with the others but she couldn't. Sachiko had banned her from having any fun.

One night Yumi was in the living room with Michiko and she was curled up in Yumi lap reading her book to her. Sachiko stormed in, and took the book. Yumi yelled at Sachiko to return it but she refused.

That fight was the last straw for Yumi. She put Michiko to bed and left the mansion for a trip to think. She and Sachiko both needed time to calm down, for them to calm down; it was days.

XXX

"Ma'am you have guest, requesting to see you." mako knocked on the door and announced. Sachiko looked up from her paper, staring at her guest.

"Hello Sachiko." both men said in unison.

"Grandfather, Hiro what are you doing here?" Sachiko was getting nervous now.

"Where is she?" Hiro hissed.

"She will be back from her business trip sometime tonight or tomorrow morning." Sachiko not liking where this was starting to head. "Why are you here?"

"Hiro will be taking over. I decided she was a liability. She was changing the way Michiko was being trained. When she arrives she will be leaving. I warned you Sachiko. Now I am keeping my word." her grandfather had laughed at Sachiko face dropping. Hiro gave a smirk.

"Y-you can't!" she jumped from her seat.

"I can and I will. You will make her leave the house or I will have her killed. Do you understand me?" he demanded. She back down from the tone in his voice . She shyly nodded. "Good."

XXX

Yumi stepped out of the cab and looked at the black sedan sitting in front of the house. She had a bad feeling about it. She grabbed her suitcase and walked inside. "Sachiko. Michiko. I am home." she set her suitcase down and called them again. She smiled when she heard little feet running towards her. She kneeled and opened her arms for the incoming hug.

"Mommy you are home!" Michiko squealed as she leaped into Yumi open arms.

"I am home Michiko and I missed you so much." Yumi said as she pulled away from her.

"I missed you too mommy." she kissed Yumi on the cheek and smiled.

"Where is your mother at?" Yumi noticed Sachiko hasnt came down yet. She thought something was wrong and the bad feeling was starting to get worse.

"She is in her office. Two people had come and said they needed to talk to her." Sachiko let go of Yumi neck and stepped back. She never lost her smile. Yumi stood up and grabbed her hand. She lead her to the living room.

"Michiko why don't you wait right here. I will hurry your mother up so we can do something. Hey, why don't you pick a movie for us to watch. It can be any movie you want." Yumi suggested as she slightly pushed Michiko in the room. Michiko smiled bigger and ran to the DVD cabinet. Yumi smile faded and turned to Sachiko office. She tried to figure out why her office door was closed. They were never closed. The feeling got worse.

"Love I am...what the hell is going on here? Why are you here?" Yumi opened the door and froze when she saw Hiro and Sachiko Grandfather sitting in front of the desk.

"Yumi." Sachiko slowly stood from her chair. She knew what was about to happen. She dreaded it but she didn't have a choice.

"Answer my question Sachiko." Yumi demanded. Sachiko walked around the desk but was stopped by Hiro.

"Why Yumi I am here to claim what was rightfully mine." Hiro smiled. He wrapped a arm around her waist showing dominance.

"Like hell your are now if you don't want to get your ass kick again, I suggest you take your hands off of my wife!" Yumi yelled taking a step forward.

"Try and take me down." he let go of Sachiko. Sachiko ran into Yumi arms and held her tight. Yumi began to struggle.

"Sachiko let me go. I will kick his ass again." Yumi demanded. Sachiko tightened her grip.

"Yumi...I can't let you hurt the father of my child." Sachiko said. Yumi froze. She slowly began to back away. Sachiko went to caress her cheek. Yumi smacked it away.

"Wh-what are you talking about Sachiko? I thought...I thought." Yumi closed her eyes and registered what Sachiko just said. She let the tears began to fall.

"Yumi I..."

SLAP!

"Don't...don't even say anything. You lied to me...you lied...why would do that to me...I gave you everything...and this how you repay me...well I hope you are truly happy now because I am done...now everything has been explained and makes sense...good bye" Yumi walked out, slamming the door behind her. Sachiko held her stinging cheek. She forced the tears back and fought against the pain in her breaking heart. She hated at what she has done.

"Let her go Sachiko. We have business to attend to." her grandfather demanded.

XXX

Yumi tried to walk down the hall as fast as she could. When she reached the front door, she heard a tiny voice that made her stop. She turned around and placed a false smile on her face. She kneeled in font of Sachiko.

"Mommy where are you going, I thought we could watch a movie together?" Michiko wiped the tears from her face. "Why are you crying? Are you coming back?"

"Michiko...hunny...I want you to remember something. I want to always remember that I will always love you. No matter where I am I will always love you." tears started to fall harder.

"Mommy I don't under..." tears began to fall from her eyes. It was breaking both of their hearts. They were so close they did practically everything together. Yumi had taught her how to have fun behind Sachiko back. Yumi interrupted her, she wanted to leave as fast as she can.

"Michuko I will always be with you. I will be in right here buried deep." she pointed to Michiko heart. "Never forget that or let anyone tell you otherwise. Promise me that." Yumi pulled her into a firm embrace. She squeezed her eyes tights. They stayed that way for a moment.

"Yumi." Sachiko called her. Yumi didn't look at her she pulled away from Michiko. She planted a firm kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much. I will never stop loving you either...good bye Michiko." Yumi let go of her and stepped back. She turned to the door and began to walk towards it.

"What...no mommy...don't leave...please don't leave...I will be good girl...I promise anything just don't leave...MOMMY!" Michiko screamed. Sachiko grabbed her and held her tight as she began to run after Yumi. She stayed strong trying not to cry. All of their hearts had shattered.

Yumi sprinted down the drive way, tears rushing down her eyes. She was trying to stop hearing Michiko screams. She ran down the road for a mile till she stopped. She began to walk to her parents house.

With each step was another crack in her heart. She forced her steps. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave her world behind. But she didn't have a choice. She now knew Sachiko didn't love her anymore. She loved her family but now it was broken.

She stopped and felt a drop on her face. She looked up and saw the rain and lightening. "Great just what I need. My wife left me, I find out the child I raised isn't mine and now it rains. My day just keeps getting better and better." she began walking again.

XXX

Four hours has passes since the rain began to fall in reality and in Yumi world. She finally came upon her parents house. She gazed at the house and felt so exhausted. She wanted to lay down and and sleep hoping when she would wake up from this night mare.

She walked through the gate, when she reached the door she went to knock but the door opened.

"Oh my god Onee-sama what happened to you?!" Touko yelled. Yuki and her parents stared at her.

She looked up into the rain. "I am sorry."'she whispered. She fell to her knees and passed out. Yuki and Touko caught her and carried her into the house. Touko and Miki pulled off her wet cloths as Yuki went to fetch cloths for her. When she was dried and had warm cloths on, they tucked her into bed. Her parents and Yuki went down stairs while Touko stayed with her. She fell asleep holding her hand.

Yumi woke up with a pounding migraine. She opened her eyes and thought why she was in her room until the memories of her wife leaving her came back. She began to cry again.

"What happened to you onee-sama?" Touko sat on the bed and held her hand. Yumi sat up, wiping her tears. She felt her wedding ring on her finger. She looked at her hand.

"Onee-sama?"

Yumi tears began to fall as she slowly took off her ring. She heard Touko gasped. Yumi stood up from the bed, walking over to the dresser, she opened the drawer and set the ring in it and closed it. She kept her hands on the the dresser, she bowed her head and slid down the dresser slowly.

"Oh ones-sama! Don't cry please don't cry. Everything will be alright. I am sure Sachiko-onee-sama didn't really think..."

"Hiro is Michiko father. He is now living there with them. Sachiko left me for him." Yumi sobbed. Touko noticed Miki at the door with a tray of food. She set down the tray on the desk and they both went to her side.

"Yumi. I am so sorry." Miki held her daughter as she cried in her chest. They tried to calm her down until she cried herself asleep. When they had placed her in bed they went down stairs.

"How is she?" Yuki asked as he kissed Touko on the cheek when she sat down next to him at the table.

"I don't know her world has just been ripped apart. I don't know what's going to happen to her. How can Sachiko do that." Touko slammed her fist down on the table. Miki grabbed her hand making her look at her.

"I know Sachiko is at fault for this but we need to respect Yumi and let her cope with this her own way. We won't treat Sachiko any different, but we will give Yumi the support she will need. I also think it's best if we don't mention this to anyone." Miki sighed as she looked up at the stair were her daughter lays broken hearted.

"But still." Touko tried to argue. Miki shook her head. Touko sighed. "I will go over to Sachiko house and collect Yumi's clothes." Touko stood up. She went to grab her keys when Yuki snatched them.

"I am coming with you. I don't know what happened but I will not let you go alone." Yuki said. Miki stood from her seat and placed her hands on his shoulders making him look at her.

"Yuki you will not go. Touko needs to go by herself. She can handle Sachiko well. I will tell you what has happened." Yuki tried to protest but was silenced by a kiss from Touko.

"Don't worry love. I will be alright. I will just grab her clothes and come back. I won't be gone too long." she kissed him again and left before he could say anything. Yuki and Miki sat at the table and explain what Yumi had said.

XXX

"Touko-chan what are you doing here?" Sachiko answered the door. She was surprised by the visit.

"I am here to collect Yumi clothes. I don't know what happened but I will make this clear I will take her side. You have hurt her too much in the past." Touko pushed Sachiko to the side and headed to the bed room. Sachiko followed her. Touko grabbed Yumi suitcases and began to fill it. When she had enough clothes she zipped them up and looked to Sachiko sitting on the bed.

"Touko can you tell her I am sorry and that I didn't have a choice." Sachiko stood up, going to the window and gazed out of it.

"That's for you to tell her not me." she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She sighed and took deep breaths. She began her towards the door when Michiko stopped her.

"Auntie Touko, is mommy coming back?" she tried to hold the tears in. Touko noticed the redness in her eyes. She had been crying for quiet sometime.

"I am afraid not. I am sorry." she kneeled down and embraced her.

"Can you give her something for me?"

"Yes I can." Michiko ran to her room for a minute and then came back. She had a white bunny with a blue ribbon around it's neck. It was the bunny that Yumi had gotten her for her first birthday. She had carried the bunny everywhere. It was also the only stuff animal that Sachiko had allowed her to have.

She held up the bunny in front of her. "I need you to look after my mommy and help her come back home. Make sure nothing happens to her." she gave a tight hug and gave the bunny to Touko. "Mommy said that I will always have a piece of her in my heart. But I want to make sure she will have a piece of me and will never forget me. Can you tell her that and that I love her so much." Michiko smiled at Touko. Touko heard a gasp and looked to Sachiko with her hand over her mouth. She turned her attention back to Michiko.

"I will tell her. But I don't think she will ever forget you. She loves you too much. You are more like her than anyone could have known." Touko went to stand but was stopped by Michiko again.

"Can you also give her a hug and kiss for me please." she gave a smile that was iresiatable. Touko nodded, she grabbed the bunny and suitcases and walked out. Sachiko closed the door and turned to her daughter. She kneeled in front of her.

"Michiko why did you give up your favorite toy?" Sachiko was highly confused. When she would try to take the bunny away she would end up with a screaming child for days.

"I felt that mommy needed Mia more than I did. Mia kept me happy when you and mommy were fighting or something. I know Mia will take care of mommy like she did with me. Also I have stuff from mommy but when she left she had nothing from me. And she taught me never to be greedy so I knew I should give her Mia." Michiko smiled, walking off to her room. She left Sachiko kneeling on the floor thinking.

"You are right Touko she is more like Yumi." Sachiko stood up and sighed. She walked into her study, going to her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a key. She unlocked the last drawer and stared at the picture. The picture was of her and Yumi at a park. Yumi was holding Sachiko behind her. Eyes full of love. Her smile brightened the most darkest of days. It was taken on the day before everything began to fall apart, the day of the duel.

She traced Yumi face and smiled sweetly. "I hope you can understand soon my love. I will always love you my Lioness."

She quickly shut the drawer when she heard Hiro calling. She pretended to look at paperwork to cover her tracks.

"Sachiko I had been calling you." Hiro stormed in and slammed his hands on the desk.

"I am Sorry. I had been looking over these reports for my father. Is their something that you need?" Sachiko looked up. She stomach began to turn at the sight of him.

"Yes actually there is." he grabbed the collar of her blouse, ripping her out of the chair, into a forced kiss. "I want you now." he forced her around the desk by dragging her. He lead her into the bedroom and forcing her on the bed.

XXX

"Thank god you are back Touko. I was starting to become worried." Yuki jogged to her car and hugged her. She gave him a quick kiss, before pulling the suitcases out. She handed them to him and then grabbed the bunny. They walked inside and met Yumi sitting on the couch. Yumi looked at Touko then the bunny.

"Touko why do you have Mia?" Yumi barely had voiced out. She had been feeling a very pain thump in her throat. Touko walked over as Yuki set the bags down following her and her parents coming out of the kitchen.

Touko sat in front of her on the floor. She set the bunny on Yumi lap and held her hands. Yumi never took her eyes off the bunny. "Michiko wanted you to have her. She said that you told her she would always have a piece of you in her heart...and she wanted to make sure that you had a piece of her. She wanted to know that you would never forget her. She also wanted me to give you a hug and kiss. She loves you very much onee-sama." Touko told her as she watched tears run down Yumi face.

Yumi freed her hand and brought the bunny to her chest, giving it hug that looked like it was the end of the world. "I love her so much too. Even though we are not related by blood, in my heart she will always be my daughter." Yumi stood up from her seat and began to walk up stairs. "If you will excuse me I would like to be alone for a little while."

"Of course take all the time you need. We are not going any where." Miki said. They all sighed when they heard the shut and Sobs. They went into the kitchen and sat in silence.

XXX

Three weeks has passed, Yumi stayed in her dark room holding Mia tightly. She rarely came out of her room. She wanted to be alone. Her family understood and tried to cheer her up but nothing worked. She had slipped into a deep depression.

At Sachiko home, Michiko was reading a book that Yumi had given her. It was the last and only book she had left. Hiro had come on her room and took everything he didn't like or want her to have. Which was all her toys, books, and everything that Yumi had given her.

She was lucky that she had taken the book outside and read it in her and Yumi secret place. No one knew about it not even Sachiko.

Sachiko was walking by when she heard Michiko voice. She peaked through the crack of the door and saw her reading. She opened the door. Michiko jumped and stopped reading. She closed the book and ran her hand over it the cover. She hugged the book once more before she stood from her seat and walked over to Sachiko.

Michiko looked at the book once more and held it up. Sachiko was shocked by the gesture. She took the book and opened it to see the title. She notice writing in the book that was Yumi hand writing.

"Michiko

When you are feeling sad, alone, scared, or you just miss me, I want you to read this book. I loved this book so much. It was my favorite till I was in middle school. It helped me through the days I was not myself, when I finished reading it I was myself again. But you must always remember that even though days my not seem fair, your heart will always find away to make you happy. It will see past all the problems and look to a bright future.

Love forever and always Mommy."

Sachiko closed the boom and looked at he daughter. She handed the book back and smiled. "I think you should keep it. It is the last item she had given to you...here why don't we go sit on the couch and you can read to me like you two did." Michiko face lit up so brightly. Sachiko giggled when Michiko ran to the couch, jumping up on it. Sachiko followed her, pulling her into her lap as she began to read.

Half way through the book, Hiro was drunk when he returned. He was looking for Sachiko with a deadly look in his eyes. When he found her in the Living room, he became furious. He didn't like for Michiko to have books. In fact he believed that she was a spoiled good for nothing brat and he made it perfectly clear.

He walked over snatching the book out of Michiko hands and threw the book away. Michiko screamed as Sachiko tried to get the book back.

He slapped her so hard she feel to the ground. "Leave my mother alone you big meanie!" she charged after him hitting him in his leg. Hiro pick her up by her shirt and tossed her aside. Sachiko saw this and began to attack him. She pounded on his chest and face. When he had a chance, he grabbed her throat and chocked slammed her. She heard Michiko scream. She looked at her daughter with pure terror in her eyes.

"MI-chi-ko call Au-nt You-ko." she gasped for breaths when he began to fight him again as he began to tear her clothes off. Michiko ran out of the room and into the her office grabbing the phone and dialed her number.

XXX

"Youko why did you wake me up again?" Sei questioned as she yawned. Youko had dragged her out of bed and into her car.

"I have gut feeling I need to get Sachiko house as fast as I can." Youko sped down the Road that Sachiko lived on.

"I don't understand why I have to come." Sei closed her eyes trying to fall back asleep.

"Because Sei i need..." her car phone began to ring. She looked at the number. She quickly pushed the button. "Sachiko?" nothing but heavy breathing. "Hello?"

"Aunt Youko! Help! Mother is in trouble!" Michiko yelled. Sei shot her eyes open and stared at Youko. Youko stepped on the gas harder.

"Michiko we are coming. We are on your street. I want you to take the phone with you and hide somewhere. But stay on the phone with me." Michiko grabbed the phone as she ran put the office and into her room. She threw open the closest and closed it, she sat in the farthest part of it.

"Hiding." she whispered.

"Stay there till me or Aunt Sei comes and finds you. I want you to be very quiet." Youko drifted her car into the drive way and floored the car.

"We are almost there. We turned into the drive way. I am going to hang up OK Michiko we are here. " she slammed on her brakes.

"OK." Michiko said as she unbuckle her seat belt and hung up. Her and Sei sprinted into the house. They followed the noise up to the living room. Sei tackled him off Of Sachiko. Sachiko gasped for air when her throat was released from his grip.

He jumped up and glared at her. When he saw the killer look in her eyes, he ran past her. Sei had chased him down the hallway and out of the house. She would continued to chase him if Youko called her. Sie ran back into the room and kneeled next to Youko.

"Sachiko take deep breaths. You are going to be fine. We are here now. Nothing is going to happen." Sachiko laid on the floor and took deep straggled breaths. Youko tilted her head back to open her air way more. She place her hands on her bruised cheeks and forced her too look at her. "Keep looking at me Sachiko. Sei go find Michiko and have her pack a week worths of clothes and grab clothes for Sachiko." she kept her look at Sachiko. Sei didn't say anything she took off out of the room.

"Where are..." Sachiko began hoarsely.

"Don't talk. Just breath. I am going to help you to my car OK. I want you to keep your head tilted." Sachiko nodded slightly as Youko buttoned up her torn blouse and pulled up her pants. She held her stand and walk slowly to the car. When the reached it she opened the front seat and and put her seat belt on.

Sei and Michiko were getting in the car when Youko shut the passenger side door. Sei climbed in after Michiko as Youko ran to the drivers door. When everyone was buckled and ready. She again floored the car out of the driveway.

It was about an hour after they had reached their destination. Sachiko was sitting up breathing regular. Michiko was asleep on Sei lap as Sei ran her fingers through her midnight black hair.

"This is..." Sachiko looked at the house. She was shocked.

"I brought you to the place you needed to be. Stay here."'she climbed out of the car. She walked to the front door and knocked. Yuki opened the door.

"Youko-sama what are..."

"I need Touko and your help." she looked back to the car as a gesture. Yuki followed her gaze and frowned.

"What is she doing here?" he glared at Sachiko and turned his attention to Youko.

"There was a incident and she can't stay at her home anymore. Please let her and Michiko stay here." she pleaded with him. Before he could protest. Miki and Touko came up from behind him.

"Bring them in." Miki said as she opened the door wide. Yuki looked at her then stomped off. He knew when his mother said something it was the law and no matter how hard he had fought against it he always lost.

"Thank you. Touko can you help with the bags please." Touko and Youko walked to the car. Sei opened the door and stepped out. She gently picked up Sleeping Michiko and carried her after Touko.

Youko helped Sachiko out of the car and walked her to the door. Miki gasped when she saw Sachiko face. "Oh my world child! What happened?" she glanced to Michiko and relaxed when she saw the child unharmed.

"She and Michiko had a incident with Hiro. Hiro managed to escape. She needs a place to stay. My house is unsafe because he knows where it is. He doesn't know where you live." Youko explained.

"Very well she can..."

"What are you doing here?" they all turned to a emotionless Yumi standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yumi... I..." Sachiko tried to speak but was halted by Yumi hand.

"No don't answer that. By the marks on your neck you have a problem speaking. And if my mother says you can stay then you will stay. Sei follow me we will put Michiko in the guest room." Yumi said coldly. Sei looked at Youko, who nodded and followed Yumi.

"Why don't we go the the living room and I will make some tea and you can tell me what happened." they followed Miki into then living room.

XXX

Sei gently placed Michiko on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Yumi sighed as she traced Michiko face. Yumi kissed her on the cheek carefully trying not to wake her. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Sei followed her and watch Yumi open cabinets and she found the first aid kit. Setting it on the counter she opened it and made sure everything she will need is there.

"Yumi why are you going to tend to Sachiko beaten face?" Sei knew she would be the one to tend to her. Yumi looked into the Mirror at Sei.

"All because she practically threw me out of the house, doesn't mean I don't love and care for her still. Beside Youko lied to my mother and we both know that. Hiro doesn't know where you both live. She had a reason to bring her here. Might as well help here since she is." Yumi closed the box. She and Sei went down stairs.

Yumi sat the box on the table. She grabbed Sachiko face and began too exam the damage.

"Yumi...tha..." Sachiko tried to speak but was silenced again.

"Don't speak. I don't want to hear your voice Sachiko. Don't get me wrong I still love you and care for you, but I am still in a great deal of pain." Yumi opened the box and began to clean Sachiko face.

"What happened?" Miki walked in with the tea and passed it out. Youko and Sei explained what happen from when they had received the call to the present. Then Sachiko explained what caused it all when Yumi finished. Yumi went upstairs to check on Michiko and return the kit back it original place. She stood leaning against the door watching everyone closely. They talked about what is going to happen until they find Hiro.

"We better get going. Please take care of them." Sei and Youko bowed and left. Miki and Touko felt the tension in the room and left leaving them to talk.

"Yumi..." Sachiko stood up keeping her eyes on her.

"You can stay with me only because of your throat. Someone will need to make sure the swelling doesn't stop you from breathing." she pushed herself off the wall and lead her to the room. Sachiko sat down on the bed. Yumi went to Sachiko bag and grabbed her pajama's. She held the out to her. Sachiko accepted them.

She winced a couple of times as she taken her torn clothes off. Yumi sighed and grabbed her shirt from the bed. "Here let me help you." after they were both dressed Sachiko laid near the wall and faced Yumi. Yumi laid down with her back to her.

"Yumi thank you." Sachiko spoke softly.

"It's nothing go to sleep." she was cold again. She wanted to wrap Sachiko in her arms and kiss her senseless but she was still in great deal of pain. Sachiko knew that and wanted the same. And by damn if she wanted it she will get it.

"Yumi...can i give you a kiss to thank you properly." Yumi eyes opened. She turned on her back trying to say something, but was stopped by Sachiko lips claiming hers. Her eyes widen as the jolt of electricity ran through their bodies. She slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss on instinct. She tried to fight it but her body had betrayed her.

When Sachiko broke the kiss she slowly pulled away staring into Yumi mocha eyes. She leaned in Yumi and laid her head on her chest. "Yumi I am so scared." she trembled slightly as the thought of being back in Yumi arms were pouring into her head. "Please Yumi I never want to be separated from you ever again. Everyday away from you felt like my heart was breaking. Please never let me go." Sachiko cried into her chest. Yumi just laid there.

"Sachiko why did you do this? You tore my heart into pieces. Now you are asking for me to take you back why?" Yumi stared into the darkness thinking about that night three weeks ago.

"I had very good reasons. It nearly killed me watching you leave. I never felt want to feel that pain again. I want to stay by your side."

"Sachiko why tell me the reasons? Why did you hurt me like you did? Why did you sleep with Hiro when you knew that I wanted to have a child by my own blood with you. Why?" she kept staring into the darkness. She knew if she would look at Sachiko, she would break and take her back.

"I...can't tell you. I just want all this to end and you stay in your arms." Sachiko wrapped her arms around Yumi neck and tighten her grip in fear of Yumi pushing her way.

"Then I guess I cant take you back." she closed her eyes and let the tears fall as Sachiko did. She wanted to push Sachiko away but she couldn't her body forced her to stay there. After minutes passed the both silently cried themselves to sleep.

XXX

"Youko was it a good idea to Sachiko there?"'Sei question Youko reason she had said. They had been stopped in traffic and was thinking about what has happened.

"Yes. You know how Yumi is when she is backed into a corner. Her parents house is the last house to call home. If Hiro attempts to take destroy that house. She will personally kill him. We both know she is capable of that. After all Hiro is a coward." Sei agreed and kept silent, staring out the window. She looked at Youko who was dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Yoshino its Youko. Do you still have the information I asked you to find for me?" Sei stared at her, trying to think of what she was talking about.

"Yes Youko-sama I do. I assure you it's in a very safe place."

"I need you to take Yumi out tomorrow where you both can be alone and show her. Sachiko was injured and I am afraid that They are going to come after her now."

"I know what to do. I will keep Yumi safe. Once she learns what has been happening she will destroy them. As Sachiko she will have her father involved and who knows what will happen now."

"Took the words right out of my mouth. I need to go. But good luck I will leave this in your care now." she hung up the phone after she said good bye. "What?" Sei crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Care to inform me of what the hell is going on!" Sei demanded. Youko sigh and began to explain.

XXX

"Yumi." tiki whispered and shook her gently. Yumi opened her eyes and saw Sachiko laying on her side, facing her, and curled up into her arms. She found her arms wrapped protectively around Sachiko body.

She rolled over and looked at her mother. "Yoshino is on the phone she said it's urgent. Also to not let you go back to sleep. It must be really important." Yumi sighed and carefully detached herself from Sachiko body and getting out of bed. She pulled the covers over Sachiko and followed her mother out of her room. She went to the phone and picked it up.

"What is it Yoshino?" Yumi snapped little.

"We need to meet somewhere. I have something very important to tell and show you."

"Why?" Yumi was going to meet her but she wanted to pick on her for waking her up so early in the morning.

"Because if you want answers I have them. I am not know for being the greatest Private detective in Japan for nothing. Now would I?" she could hear Yoshino smirk.

"Where?"

"The new cafe right now I am here already. So hurry up, I am getting hungry." Yoshino hung up the phone. Yumi set the phone down and giggled.

"Is everything alright?" Miki asked as she stirred the pancake batter.

"Yes. I am meeting Yoshino. So I won't be eating...also don't tell Sachiko who I am meeting if she asks tell her handling a affair for work." Yumi walked up stairs was dressed, brushed her teeth and hair and was walking out the door in ten minutes.

When she arrived she found Yoshino in the very back facing the door. She walked over and noticed a thick folder on the table.

"Sorry for waking you. To make it up I will buy breakfast." she sat down and nodded. The waiter came and gone bring them the food and drinks. They ate in silence until they finished eating.

"What did you want to tell me?" Yumi finally broke the silence.

"You are probably thinking why Sachiko did what she did. Well It stared back on the day of the duel." she pushed the folder in front of Yumi. Yumi glanced down at it then back to Yoshino.

"I am listening." Yoshino smiled as she had Yumi full attention. She began to explain and showed her the files and pictures of the men who had been already hired to kill her. They were paid to follow Yumi everyday waiting for the call. When she finished she looked into Yumi eyes and saw pure hatred and unspeakable anger.

"I will leave this with you. I have the originals somewhere. You can do what ever you like with it." she stood up and left leaving Yumi to think about everything. She was around the corner when she dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice sounded sleepy

"Youko-sama it's done."

XXX

Sachiko was sitting at the table with everyone when they jumped. The front door had opened and slammed. Yumi walked in the dinning room and stared at Sachiko. Michiko wanted to run into her arms but was seated when she saw the look in Yumi eyes.

"Onee-sama are you alright?" Youko asked.

"Sachiko...my room...now!" Yumi barked her orders. She kept a glare at her until she stood from her chair and followed Yumi. Everyone glanced at each other and had the same idea. They need to be alone.

"Who want to go the the zoo?" Yumi mother said aloud enough for Sachiko and Yumi to hear.

"I do!" Michiko tossed her hand up in the air. Everyone was dress in a matter of minutes and left.

XXx

Yumi and Sachiko knew the family wanted them to have privacy so they waited to the left. Sachiko sat on the bed while Yumi stood up and kept her glare. Every now and then she glance at the folder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yumi calmly asked.

"Tell you what?" Sachiko asked shyly. She had feeling she knew this was about but she want to make sure.

"Don't play coy. You know what exactly I am talking about. I know everything. From the rapes to the threats even to the hit mans name. Why didn't you tell me?" she threw down the folder on the bed. The pictures of her secret meetings from cameras and taken to files tumbled out. Sachiko picked up the picture in the hospital room the day of the duel.

"You know why he said he would of killed you. I did everything I possibly could to protect you. I love you so much it hurts. You have no idea how I felt when he rapped me for the first time. I felt I was betraying you. I had to give myself up so I could see you live. I knew it would be painful but I wanted to see you live." Sachiko began to sob. She let everything out. The heartache. The lies she had told, the rapes that happened on a daily basis. She told Yumi everything.

"I locked up what I had left my perfect world away after Hiro burned pictures and everything that you had given. Mako-chan had saved a couple of pictures from his wrath and hidden them. But when he went into Michiko room she tries to force him to stop. After he had fired her and the staff, he and my Grandfather had picked new staff that will only cater to him. They would leave me and Michiko to fend for ourselves.

Yumi you have no idea what I had been through. I tried to stay strong, I even forced smiles to Michiko to make sure she was happy with what we had. I did everything I could to protect you. I thought about running away, but he made it clear if I ran he would have you killed. If I did anything he would have killed you. I am so sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't." Sachiko buried her face in her hands and cried. Yumi stood in front of her and buried her anger for now. She walked over to Sachiko pulling her hands away from her face, making her look at her.

"Sachiko stop crying. I am here now. I am not going anywhere. Let them try to kill me. I dare them. I will let you in a secret. When Youko and Yoshino found out they had secretly had a guard watching me. This person is so good that she could bring down anyone who attempted to assassinate her job. She has been watching me. She knows their moves and is prepared to strike when given. I wouldn't worry about me. I am perfectly safe. So please stop worrying." Yumi smiled, taking her hands in her and kissed them. She leaned forward and wiped the tears from Sachiko face.

"You don't know them they will finds away past her. You can't..." she was silenced by a loving kiss. She closed her eye and returned Yumi kiss. Yumi stood up and pushing Sachiko to lay down, with out breaking it. When there lungs had been crying for air, they broke it and stared into each other eyes.

"Don't worry love I am not dying or leaving you anytime soon. I promise you that. I think I know away to make them pay I will tell you after this." she leaned forward and gently, very gently made love to Sachiko. They both wanted and needed to feel each other touches.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone had come back from the zoo and found Tooru, Sayako, Youko on the couch talking with Sachiko and Yumi as they curled up in each other arms.

"Mommy!" Michiko ran into Yumi lap. Crawling on top of her and giving her a deadly hug. everyone smiled at her. "Are you going to becoming home now and drive the mean man out?" she gave her a pout. Yumi looked at Sachiko, grabbing her hand and interlaced them together.

"Yes I am coming home." Yumi smiled brightly. She turned gaze away from them and looked at Touko as she sprinted up the stairs. She glanced at Sachiko then back at the stairs. She watched Touko walk back down and walk in front of her.

"I think you will be needing this." she handed Yumi her wedding ring. Yumi took the ring and began to place it on her finger but was stopped.

"Allow me love." Sachiko slid the ring on and kissed her hand. "Forever and always?" she smiled at her.

"Forever and always." Yumi kissed her passionately on the lips. They forgot that everyone was watching her until they heard Sei tell Michiko something.

"Get a room lovebirds." Michiko said as the snapped away from each other and everyone mouths dropped. Sei was rolling on the floor laughing.

"You know I think Michiko is just jealous because we give each other sloppy wet kisses and she doesn't get any. Do you agree me Sachiko?" Yumi winked at her telling her to play along.

"I think you are absulotly right. May we should?" Sachiko smiled at Yumi. The looked at each other then Michiko. Michiko noticed a very familiar look in Yumi eyes. She tried to jump off and run but Yumi held her down.

Yumi and Sachiko gave her the biggest, sloppiest and wettest kiss they ever had on her cheeks. She squealed and wiped her cheeks with her hands. Every one laughed and giggled. She ran away before they could attacked her again.

Yumi turned serious. "We need your help. Apparently Sachiko grandfather has a price on my head, causing everything to happen. So I need your help." Sachiko laid her head on Yumi shoulder and cuddled up to her.

"What needs to be done?" Tooru asked.

XXX

"Sachiko this had better be a good reason why Hiro is missing and why you had called me." Her grandfather swung open the door and yelled. He was mad. Sachiko looked up from the document she was reading.

"that is why I called you. He has beaten and rapped me for the last time. I will not stand by it anymore." Sachiko stood from her chair and smirked.

"Yumi will die then." he picked up his phone and began to dial the number.

"Father welcome. The document you asked me to look over is perfect I think it will make everyone happy." Sachiko smiled and walked to her father at the door and hugged him. The old man quickly closed his phone and looked at his son.

"Thank you Sachiko but why is your grandfather here?" he walked to the desk and signed the document. Sachiko closed the doors and walked back but the both remain standing on either side of the chair.

"I am here to just visit." He said as he took a seat. He heard the door open and close. He saw the smiles on their faces and went to turn his head didn't need to. The person was now sitting the chair.

She held up her hand as she read the document. She had just silenced the old man. She smiled and signed the bottom.

"How dare you silence me you..." he began to yell.

"If I were you I would be quiet." she leaned back in the chair and smiled at the blank look on his face. Tooru phone rang. He answered it.

"Thank you." he hung up and nodded to Yumi as they all stared at him.

"Sachiko what is..." he turned to Sachiko.

"I suggest you be silent or I will silence you. You have no power over her anymore. And you my think you can have me murdered, well I can assure you that I just had your people silenced. Now listen and listen closely." she leaned forward on her desk and gave him a glare that had his attention. She knew he was fuming but didn't care.

"And who says I have to listen to you. You are a no body. I have more power and authority then you do!" he laughed at Yumi's words.

"I am now the new CEO of Ogasawara Enterprises. I own all that your family created. I am now more powerful then you. So you next set of words you might want to think about them. But since I won't allow you to have them, I now make my move."

she looked up to her wife and father in law. They nodded and smiled. The old man face was drained from all his color and look terrified. He knew first hand what that power can do.

"I here by strip you of the name Ogasawara and all land that is owned by the name. A matter of fact I strip you of everything. Now your choice. You either choose execution or you are given a new name, identity, and will leave the country for good. I will give a bank account that will have money in it for you to start a new life." she leaned back into the chair never taking her eyes off of him.

"You can't..." he protested.

"I can and I did...now make your choice." Yumi demanded. He fell back in his chair and thought about his decision. He now knew he had lost his own game. He glanced between the three and sighed.

"Thank you for the merciful choice Fukazawa-sama. I will choose to live out of the country and began life all over again." he stood and bowed to them. Yumi wrote down the account number and slid it to him.

"Your flight will leave at 8 tonight. I will have men escorted you to the air port. But mark my words, if you come back for any reason you will be killed before you step foot in this soil again. I will have men watching your every move and if it's something I do not approve of well say good night. Now is there anything you would like to say to them before you leave?" Yumi smiled at his decision and relaxed a little bit. She hated to use the power but she didn't have a choice she had protected her family.

"I am sorry and regret my actions now. I hope you can forgive me." He turned to Sachiko and bowed deeply.

"No. You made me suffer for most of my life. You don't deserve my forgiveness." she coldly spoke sending shivers down his spine.

"I have nothing to say to you. You had lost my respect and forgiveness." Tooru said. Yumi looked back and nodded at them. She snapped her fingers, signaling armed men to approached her.

"Good bye and good luck." Yumi said as the dragged him out of the room. No one moved or said anything until they heard the car door close and drive away.

Yumi sighed and buried her face in her hands as the rest on the desk. Sachiko placed her hand in her shoulder giving her a assuring squeeze. She turned her attention to Sachiko. "You did really well Yumi. I am proud of you. Thank you." she slid herself into Yumi lap and wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her close.

"She is right. It takes a lot to put him in his place. You have true makings to be a great leader maybe you can..."

"Oh no! No! I am not taking over for you. I want to give you back the company now. Where is the other contract. I hate having so much power. I just want to live with my wife and Michiko." they both giggled at her. She pouted and glared at Sachiko.

"Alright Yumi. Just sign at the bottom." she pulled the document from the desk drawer and placed it in front of her. Yumi and Tooru signed it.

"Now if you ladies excuse. I have a company to run again." he picked up both documents and left. The girls stayed embracing each other tightly. Sachiko buried her face in Yumi neck.

"I missed this." Yumi whispered.

"And I do too." Sachiko replied in the same tone. She pulled away and kissed Yumi passionanitly. After a couple of minutes of making out. The girls pulled away.

"Shall we go to dinner my princess?" Yumi smiled .

"We shall my courageous lioness." she stood up taking Yumi hand and hers and left for their one-one candlelight dinner.

XXX

Weeks has passed since the Yumi and Sachiko had put the problem behind them. Hiro was still was missing. Everyone was happy again. Now it was time for Michiko birthday. Everyone was gathered at Yumi and Sachiko house for the swimming birthday party.

When all of their guest had arrived, Sei, Michiko and her friends from school were playing in the pool while the grown ups were talking have a good time, relaxing, and spending time together. Sachiko was present while Yumi was getting dressed. She and her father had just arrived from a 'business trip' in Michiko eyes. They actually had just picked up her birthday gift.

She was walking to the party when she heard the phone ring. She went to answer it but heard Mako-chan pick it up. She had a feeling to stay and listen. She walked into the room and stood next to Mako-chan.

"I will tell her." mako set the phone down and looked into her eyes.

"That was a man. He asked to meet Sachiko alone at the new facility. Should I tell her?" mako asked.

"No I will go in her place. Just tell her that I am checking the gift if she asks any questions." Yumi started to leave to head to her destination.

"Yes Miss Yumi." she watched her leave the room after she bowed. Mako walked down to the party to bring the food she was preparing. When she entered she smiled at the children pushing Sei under the water. Sachiko walked inside from the grill, pushing her sunglasses on her head. She began to walk mako way.

"Where is Yumi?" Sachiko questioned.

"She told me to tell you that she is going to check the present." mako looked away from her sapphire eyes. She knew that would catch her in a lie.

"Oh OK. Can you go help her so she can hurry. I am afraid that Michiko is starting to get uneasy about her not showing." Sachiko took the food and smiled. Sachiko walked away placing the tray on table. Mako sighed and walked off.

XXX

"I hope she is not hiding anything again." Yumi slid open the barn door spooking the black pony. She walked over grabbing the halter, petting her head calming her down. Yumi kept looking around. She heard a noise and followed it. When she walked around the corner her stopped and glared that the man.

"Hiro."

"I thought i asked for Sachiko." Hiro snapped his fingers and four guys surrounded her. Yumi glanced between the guys then Hiro.

"You did but she is busy. So I came in her place. Now what do you want? Why are you here?" Yumi clenched her fist. She kept her stance prepared for the attack. He pulled a gun out from his pants and smiled, admiring the gun.

"You see since you banished her grandfather, I had to began to find my own way to survive. My family disowned me, I lost my company, and I lost my bride. All thanks to you. So I want to make you suffer like you made me by taking away everything you have." Hiro smiled and cocked the gun.

"You won't get anywhere near her! I will make sure of that!" Yumi took a step forward but regret it. The men attacked her. She fought against them. She punch and kicked them taking out one then she spun around and punched another one. When the two unharmed men grabbed her they forced her on her knees. One of them yanked her head back forcing her to look at Hiro.

"We will see about that." he hit her in the back of the head with the but of the gun, knocking her out cold. He looked to the others, "Let's go find my bride." he walked off leaving Yumi.

XXX

Mako saw the men head to the party. She ran to the barn and found Yumi. She turned her over and slapped her face trying to wake up. She looked around and saw the water. She laid her back down, pulling the water to Yumi side and pouring it on her face.

Yumi jumped up and looked around. "Mako-chan?...Sachiko!" she ran out of the door with mako-chan tailing behind

XXX

Sachiko was talking to Youko, carrying a tray of meat to the table where the rest of the food ready. She turned around after the food was placed on the tray from the grill, she saw Hiro. She dropped the tray gaining everyone attention.

"Hiro!" Sachiko yelled as she back up. He lifted the gun and pointed it at her.

"Say good bye Sachiko." right before he could pull the trigger. Yumi tackled him to the ground and rolled with him. His friends jumped on Yumi trying to hold her down but she dodge their arms and jumped on top of him and started pounding.

Yuki, Sei, Rei,and Yoshino kept his friends in place by fighting them. Tooru and the others grabbed the children and ran into the house. Youko tried to pull Sachiko away but stood there frozen watching Yumi fighting against him. Yumi was had the gun held up in the air as shots went off. Sachiko jumped from the sound.

The girls and Yuki had knocked out the guys and had them tied together. They watched Yumi kick punch him in the stomach and face. She had the chance she knocked the gun out of his hands.

Hiro kneeled holding his stomach, after Yumi had punched him several times. She stood in front of him and glared at him, wiping the blood from her mouth. She grabbed his shirt and yanked him up.

"I warned you. I will make sure you stay away from my family." she punched him so hard it knocked him out. She stood over his body and stared at him.

Sachiko walked over and wrapped her arms around her and held her. Yumi took everything she had to walk away from him. Yuki and the girls stayed behind and waited for the police to come. Yumi held Sachiko close when they took their statements and handed him the paperwork that Yoshino had gathered.

After Hiro and the others was taken to jail. They walked back inside and met the others. They stood around and looked at the couple. Michiko ran to them. Yumi leaned down and picked her up. She looked at her then the rest.

"It's finally over." she leaned into Sachiko side. Sachiko wrapped her arms around her and smiled.

"Yes it is." Sachiko kissed her on the forehead.

"Does this mean we can live in peace now?" Michiko asked her parents. Yumi and Sachiko looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes Michiko. We will be happy from now on."

XXX

It's been 7 months since everything has calmed down. Hiro was sentenced to life in prison with parol. Yumi and Sachiko had been living in peace. Michiko had everything replaced in her room. Every night her, Yumi and Sachiko would sit in the living room while she would read to them.

That was just the beginning in Sachiko and Michiko relationship. They would take trips to the park, theater, and other fun places. Sachiko would often buy her toys and other stuff she had forbidden her to have. They would go horse back riding to the pond and have a picnic. Their bond had grown stronger since then.

It was the usual gathering of family and friends. They had it once a month. Everyone was finished eating dinner and Sei and Michiko was devouring the angel cake. Sachiko gazed at Yumi as she was poking fun at Michiko about having cake icing all over her face. She called Mako over and whispered something in her ear.

Yumi didn't notice what has taken place but everyone else had. They knew Sachiko had planned something but they didn't know what.

"Yumi." Sachiko called softly gaining her attention. Mako handed Sachiko the envelope. Yumi raised an eye brow. "I had a test done a couple of weeks ago and I have here the results." she handed Yumi the envelope. Yumi accepted it and opened it. She read over the contents and froze. She looked at Sachiko.

"You mean..." Yumi couldn't finish her sentence the tears had claimed her. Sachiko stood from her chair, walking over to kneel between Yumi and Michiko wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Yes Yumi. Michiko is your daughter by blood. You helped me give birth to her. You gave me, no, you gave us a child we had always cherished and loved more than anything. I love you both so much." Sachiko cried tears of joy. Yumi pulled them in for a family hug. Michiko had no idea why they were crying, but felt that everyone was perfect again.

"I love you too." Yumi cried.

"I love our family." Michiko said as she wiped her mothers tears away. They both smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. After everyone had left, Mako was finishing her rounds. Walked past Yumi and Sachiko bedroom, stopped and reversed.

She smiled at the family. Yumi had both Sachiko and Michiko on both sides of her. Her head was leaning on Sachiko. Michiko head was laying on Yumi arm with the book laying on her chest. Sachiko head was on Yumi chest while her as crossed her chest and her hand was interlaced with Yumi. Her other arm as laying across Yumi abdomen.

She quietly removed the book and covered them up with a blanket. She turned off the lamp and left the family at sleep. "They are truly the perfect and happy family.


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO!

I am back from basic but i was injured dont worry i can still write. i will be doing alot of writing until i am healed. anyways enough about me i want to thank everyone who has been my fans and read my stories, bt i have been informed on of my stories was not complete. i went back and read it, sure enough it was. i have fixed the whole story again. I am so sorry that it was wrong the story is the same but the majority of my errors have been corrected. i am so happy for all of your support. THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH.


End file.
